


How Ichigo and Rangiku met again

by Raptorcloak



Series: Bleach2G [10]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bath Sex, Bathtub Sex, Dating, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Funny, Hot Springs & Onsen, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Sex Positions, Older Woman/Younger Man, Rating May Change, Romance, Seduction, Sexual Humor, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, Speed Dating, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 39,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3657513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptorcloak/pseuds/Raptorcloak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ichigo gets his Soul Reapers back from Rukia and his Fullbring back from a dead Kūgo, he also gets his Soul Reaper position back along with a potential romance with Rangiku Matsumoto. IchiRan and much more pairings. Comedic Army of Shuhei moments. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Back in Black

Hey, guys. Here is yet another IchiRan made by me but this is special since this story will be my first IchigoxRangiku multi-chapter story that depicts how they met again shortly after Ichigo retrieves his powers and how they married and gave birth to their son Ichiku. This celebrated my Anniversy of when I first joined fanfiction years ago; so enjoy.  
Pairings: IchigoxRangiku, RenjixRukia, GrimmjowxNeliel, UraharaxYoruichi, UryuxNemu, HitsugayaxMomo, ByakuyaxRetsu, PeschexHalibel, KeigoxTatsuki, ChadxIsane, and UlquiorraxOrihime.  
Possible Pairings: UkitakexKiyone, KyorakuxNanao, StarrkxLillinette (Adult Version), KenpachixMila-Rose. YumichikaxSun-Sun, and IkkakuxAppachi.  
Summary: Ichigo and Rangiku find love after he gains his power back.

* * *

"Ichigo, you're really ready for this, aren't you?" Rukia said to Ichigo as he arrived in the soul society.

"I guess so." Ichigo said as it was just a day earlier that Ichigo had reclaimed his soul reaper powers back and defeated Tsukishima with a sole blast of Getsuga Tensho, breaking his mental hold over Ichigo's friends and sisters.

As for Kūgo, Tsukishima had betrayed and killed him with a third strike from his sword since apparently three strikes from his sword are fatal and eternally returns them back into the false personalities they had before.

Before Kūgo died, he apologized to Ichigo and returned the Substitute Shinigami badge back to him that contained his powers and all the other Fullbringer powers stored within it that would only increase his own powers and then Rukia, now a lieutenant succeeding the late Kaien Shiba, then sent him to the soul society despite his killings of other Fullbringers.

Ichigo's fullbring, named TsukiGinsu (Knife that glows in the moonlight), only increased his Soul Reaper power and he decided to retrieve his former place as a Shinigami Sub.

"I always knew I'd see you again." Rukia said as they entered the Thirteenth Division and Rukia bowed down as Ukitake entered the room. Ukitake appeared no different than the last time Ichigo had saw him.

"Ichigo Kurosaki? My word. Is that really you?" Ukitake said, barely holding his excitement at the young man.

"Yes. Ukitake-san. How have you been?" Ichigo said as he grinned at the white-haired captain returned the gesture.

"Captain Ukitake, I have brought the former substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki with me to request that his rank be returned to him." Rukia said.

"Gladly. I'll inform the Head Captain. In the meantime, feel free to look around." Ukitake said and he informed Yamamoto and the elder said Ichigo's rank could be returned to him. Normally Central 46, the arrogant and ruthless government of the Soul Society who had new council members after Aizen murdered the original set, would oppose to this but once again someone had murdered them all and no one had the smallest clue as to who was the culprit and Yamamoto was in charge of the decisions once again and word that Ichigo was back spread quickly within the day.

Ichigo and Rukia walked until they met up with Renji, who was now Rukia's boyfriend and his high ponytail now ended between his shoulders.

"Well, well. Look who's finally back again." Renji said.

"Yeah. Anything new?"

"Can't complain." Renji said as he caught up with Ichigo and later left with Rukia, who Ichigo to wonder around.

Ichigo turned a corner and almost bumped into Byakuya and Retsu; the only physical about the former that had changed was his hair that now was at his hip.

"Byakuya, Unohana-san, how you two been?" Ichigo said as he greeted the two.

"Excellent .So the rumors are true. Congratulations and welcome back." Retsu said.

"Thanks. How are you, Byakuya?"

"I'm fairly good. I see you've grown yet you're manners have not." Byakuya coolly said.

"I see you haven't changed much yourself either." Ichigo mumbled before he noticed a young boy with black hair and slate gray-blue eyes who resembled Byakuya that stood next to Retsu that appeared to be around the same age as Urahara and Yoruichi's daughter Kira.

"Congratulation, Unohana-san." Ichigo said.

"Thank you." Retsu replied as she smiled down at the child and he smiled at Ichigo since his mother appeared to know him.

"What's your name, little guy?"

"I am Sojun Kuchiki. It's nice to meet you." Sojun said and Ichigo's eyes bugged out his head as he realized the relationship between the two captains as he then noticed the wedding ring on Retsu's finger.

"Wait. That means you and Byakuya are…?" Ichigo said and Retsu nodded.

"We're under no obligation to answer your questions. The child is of me and her. That is all." Byakuya said he stood in front of his son defensively and Retsu placed her free arm on his shoulder.

"Now, Now, Byakuya-kun, it would be somewhat natural that Kurosaki-san would be here with many questions." Retsu said and Byakuya calmed down as Sojun gently placed his hand on his father's hand and patted it as the Captain stood back.

"I guess I should call you Kuchiki-san now, huh?" Ichigo said.

"I would prefer it if you call me by the title you use as I'd like to avoid any confusion with Byakuya-kun." Retsu said.

"But…" Ichigo said.

"Please use the title you already use." Retsu said again with her smile that many others Soul Reaper feared and Ichigo froze and the smile almost scared Byakuya, who feared very little things and he was glad his son was so young that he couldn't understand his mother's smile and know the fear it carried.

"Okay." Ichigo said as he moved on and soon he felt the ground rumble with spiritual pressure and then he felt a hand land on his shoulder and he remembered who the power belonged to as he looked behind him to see Kenpachi smile down viciously at him.

"Kenpachi, long time no see." Ichigo said.

"Nice to have you back, Ichigo." Kenpachi said.

"Ichi, it really is you." Yachiru said.

"Wanna fight for old time's sake?"

"It's my first time seeing you again for so long and now you wanna fight me?"

"Hell Yeah!" Kenpachi said as he pulled out his sword and chased after Ichigo, who yelled before he ran away from him and soon stopped in front of the Third Division where he met Izuru and Shusuke Amagai, the new captain of that squad who was nicer and more pleasant than Gin was and then while turning a corner, he ran into Hitsugaya, Momo, and Rangiku.

Hitsugaya's face now resembled that of a nineteen-year old though he was still short and Momo now resembled a young slender woman while Rangiku's hair was somewhat longer than before.

"Toshiro, Momo, Rangiku-san, great to see you all again." Ichigo said as Rangiku happily gasped at seeing him again and jumped forward to hug him, ensnaring his head inside her cleavage that appeared to have gotten bigger as hard it was to believe.

"Ichigo, welcome back! I've missed you so much!" Rangiku said as she hugged Ichigo like a child hugging a puppy.

"Since you've just returned, I'll let that slide just this once." Hitsugaya said as he shook his head at Ichigo still calling him by his actual name.

"Ichigo, it's good to see you again." Momo said as Rangiku still held Ichigo's head inside her bosom, unaware that Tetsuzaemon and Shuhei watched from afar with the latter passing out and hitting the ground the second he saw where Ichigo was, making a dent in the pavement.

"Uh, Rangiku?" Ichigo said as he freed his mouth from Rangiku's bosom.

"Yeah, Ichigo?"

"As much I love the feeling of your breasts, could you let go of my head now?" Ichigo said and Rangiku giggled as he freed his face.

"Are you looking forward to being a Soul Reaper again?" Rangiku said.

"I guess so." Ichigo said.

"Good to know. If you want, we could hang out some time." Rangiku said as she backed Ichigo to the wall behind them and circled her finger on his chest and he nervously chuckled.

"Sure." Ichigo said as he moved onward and Rangiku smiled after him as he walked off. The strawberry-blonde would be determined to catch his eye as much as possible and she had an idea of what to do.

* * *

Well here is the first chapter and there is way more around the corner to come and the Amagai in this story is the same one from the anime albeit with a different back-story and he will be a permanent hero in this story and I have plans to make Kūgo the new captain of Squad Five since he is a lot like Aizen and he is intelligent enough to do it and I liked him better as an ally more than the villain he actually was. The next chapter will feature the reintroduction of more characters and Rangiku and Ichigo's relationship will start to build as well before you know it. Bye and subscribe.

P.S: In my Bleach stories, Central 46 will always be dead since the Soul Society is better off without them just causing more trouble and making possible allies into enemies like they always have done.


	2. Remeeting the Arrancars and Others

Hey, Guys. Chapter Two of  _ **How Ichigo and Rangiku met again**_ is here and everyone who subscribed should be happy.  
So enjoy once again.  
Disclaimer: I dont own Bleach.

* * *

Ichigo still walked through the Soul Society and ran into Kyoraku and Nanao, whose appearance had changed as she resembled Lisa.

"Ichigo, welcome back." Kyoraku said.

"Thanks. Nanao, was it?"

"Yes?" Nanao replied.

"You resemble someone else I know. Her name is Lisa Yadomaru." Ichigo said and Nanao beamed in honor of the former lieutenant of her squad being compared to her.

"Thank you very much." Nanao said.

"Aw, Nanao-chan." Kyoraku said as he wrapped his arm around his lieutenant's waist and brought her close to him in a one-armed hug.

" _Everybody here is now dating. Man, time flies."_ Ichigo said as he left just before Nanao broke away from her lover's hug and Starrk, alive and well, appeared beside them.

"Did I miss something?" Starrk yawned while rubbing his eyes.

"Just the Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo." Kyoraku said to his apparent arrancar friend.

"Oh, he's back again?'

"Yep."

"I guess I'll see him when I see him." Starrk said before a young arrancar woman with pink eyes with long blonde hair that went far down between her shoulders appeared and jumped on Starrk's back before he could react.

"See who?' The female arrancar asked.

"Oh, nobody." Starrk said to the blonde woman who was Lilinette, who had immediately grown into a young adult when she and Starrk recovered from what seemed to be their deaths.

"Oh, come on. You can tell me." Lilinette said as she hugged Starrk and he sighed as she started nuzzling him.

"Really, it's not important." Starrk said as he tried breaking free from Lilinette, who refused to let go of him and Kyoraku chuckled at the two.

Ichigo continued walking about until he found himself in front of a comedy building where he heard heavy laughter from inside and not too long after that, he saw Pesche and Dondochakka come out of it with towels on their heads before they noticed Ichigo. Pesche's mask was shorter than before since a human mouth was now shown on him and the mask only reached the bridge of his nose.

"Uryu, long time, no see!" Pesche said and Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"It's Ichigo." Ichigo said.

"Gotcha!" Pesche laughed.

"Remember me?" Dondochakka asked.

"I think. You're Dondochakka, right?" Ichigo asked.

"Bullseye!" Dondochakka said.

"What are you guys doing here in the soul society?" Ichigo asked and Pesche explained the arrancar survivors of the Cold War made peace with the Soul Society and were now official allies allowed there and he found a way to spend time as a professional comedian in the Soul Society with Dondochakka helping write his comedy skits and so far, Pesche knew a ton of jokes.

"Is Nel here, too?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh, yeah. She's back in her regular form and doing great. She is either at the Library or off on a date with Grimmjow." Pesche said and Ichigo couldn't believe his ears as he remembered Grimmjow lying helplessly on the ground after Nnoitra knocked him down and he thought the blue-haired arrancar was a goner. Furthermore, he couldn't believe a sweet person like Nel was dating Grimmjow, the guy who tried killing him three times though he also remembered Nel was a smart person so she would have her reasons for dating him.

"Oh." Ichigo said.

"By the way, did you meet my girlfriend?" Pesche asked.

"Your what?" Ichigo said at hearing Pesche, who he remembers not being much intelligent, had a lover.

"I said, did you meet my girlfriend?" Pesche said again.

"No." Ichigo said.

"Well, there she is." Pesche said as he gestured his head to Tier Halibel coming out of the building.

"Tier, over here. I have someone for you to meet." Pesche said and Tier walked over to them. Since the war, Tier's appearance was different as her mask that formerly covered her jaw and most of her upper torso was now gone, making it seem like she was in her resurreccion form. The former espada then stood next to Pesche and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and put his face next to hers, to which she brushed her cheek against his own.

"Ichigo, this hot lady standing next to me is Tier Halibel. She had the same espada rank after Nel. Tier, this is Ichigo. You've heard of him, right?" Pesche said as the two greeted each other.

"Yes, I have. You defeated Aizen and if I'm not mistaken, you fought Grimmjow in Hueco Mundo wearing some type of mask, right?" Tier said.

"Yeah. That was me."

"I see." Tier said.

"How do you guys like it here?"

"It's more peaceful compared to Hueco Mundo." Tier responded.

"Yeah, and I have more audiences." Pesche added as he then noticed Neliel walking out of the library holding a novel.

"Nel, look whose here." Dondochakka called to her and Neliel, whose appearance had returned to that of her full-grown form thanks to her skull mask being somehow completely back together. The green-haired woman looked in their direction and gasped just like Rangiku did before Neliel went charging in Ichigo's direction with her arms spread out in the air.

" _If she's gonna hug me again, I'd better run away."_ Ichigo thought before Neliel leaped at him with her arms spread out.

"Ichigo, you're back!" Neliel happily cried as she picked him up in a bear-hug, which almost threatened to break his back. He gasped for air and Neliel laughed endlessly as she hugged Ichigo as Pesche, Tier, and Dondochakka winced in sympathy pain for Ichigo as they had all felt the strength of Neliel's bone-crushing hug.

"Nel, his eyes are starting to look blank." Pesche cautioned his sister-figure.

"Nel?" Ichigo gasped for air and unlike the previous time Neliel hugged him, she actually heard him this time as she looked at him with listening ears.

"You're crushing me." Ichigo said and Neliel released him before they shook hands.

"Nel, how have you been?"

"Great! It's good to see to see you again." Neliel said.

"Same here. What happened to your mask?" Ichigo asked.

"It just healed. I really can't explain it any further than that." Neliel said as she and Ichigo walked to the Eleventh Division as that was where Grimmjow spent most of his time when he wasn't with Neliel and she went on to talk about the other arrancar survivors like Appachi, who managed to find a good friendship with Ikkaku while Sun-Sun managed to do the same with Yumichika due to their similar snobby personalities and Mila-Rose had been able to make close friends with both Kenpachi and Yachiru; the latter of whom she provided a mother/big sister figure to.

"Oh, Nel. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How did you end up dating Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked and Neliel giggled in response.

"You wouldn't believe how many people have asked me that but here is the story. After Kenpachi took down Nnoitra and you left, I instantly grew back to my regular form again and saw Grimmjow lying where he had been attacked and then I healed him."

"You drooled on him, didn't you?"

"Yeah. You should have seen the look of his face when he woke up. He was mad but he looked so silly. And then we started spending time together and then things took off from there. He's pretty good guy once you get to know him." Neliel giggled.

"Oh, really?"

"Yep, by the way, can I ask you something now?"

"Knock yourself out."

"Is that Rangiku's perfume on you?" Neliel slyly asked and the mention of the bustier woman made Ichigo think about the cleavage his face was in not too long ago and his face went red.

"Uh, well, yeah." Ichigo said and he shortly regretted telling Neliel as a smile began building on her face.

"Aww." Neliel said for a long time and Ichigo still blushed.

"Now the two of you can double-date with me and Grimmy." Neliel laughed.

"We're not dating, Nel." Ichigo grumbled.

"You say that now but in the future, you might say something different." Neliel giggled and Ichigo groaned before they entered the Eleventh Division where they heard battle-cries coming in the sparring room and Yachiru greeted them.

"Ichi, Nellie, you're just in time. Kenny and Grimmy are sparring. Come on."

"Okay. Lead on." Neliel said before Ichigo went pale at the news and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Neliel asked.

"Aren't you concerned about Grimmjow fighting Kenpachi?"

"Not really. In fact, Grimmy and Kenpachi are good friends."

"It's not that. Look, I fought Kenpachi once before and I was told I would have split in two if it weren't for my mask." Ichigo said and Neliel's face turned into a pondering one for a moment.

"Oh, I'm sorry for that but trust me. Grimmy will be okay." Neliel said.

"Yeah, Ichi. Listen to Nellie." Yachiru said as she lead them to the sparring room where they instantly saw Grimmjow and Kenpachi, both bearing their twisted psychotic smiles, clash with their actual Zanpakutō with the rest of the squad members rooting them on. Neliel shook her head at Grimmjow and she and Ichigo waited for the sparring to stop. It lasted for another hour before they ceased.

"Kenny, look!" Yachiru said as she pointed to Ichigo and he gulped as the two turned to Ichigo and their battle-ready faces returned; the look on Grimmjow's face was bigger.

"Well, well. Ichigo, I never thought I'd see you again." Grimmjow said as he walked over to Ichigo and punched him in the arm.

"Grimmy." Neliel said as she shook her head again.

"Hey, what the hell was that for?" Ichigo yelled at the former Espada before he smugly chuckled.

"Just doing it for old time's sake. Wanna fight about it?" Grimmjow chuckled as he unsheathed his sword and Ichigo boldly did the same with his punkish face.

"You're on." Ichigo said and the room chanted battle cries again at the two before Kenpachi appeared beside them and raised his sword over his head.

"Count me in." Kenpachi said as he brought down the sword onto the floor and a cloud of dust erupted into the surface with him laughing wildly. When the dust cleared, most of everyone save for Yachiru who was in Mila Rose's arms and Neliel who stepped out of the room in time, laid on the ground but Ichigo was nowhere to be seen.

"What a second. Where'd he go?" Kenpachi asked and Yachiru jumped out of Mila-Rose's arms and ran up to the window to point out Ichigo, who was outside running with Grimmjow chasing after him.

"I'm never fighting either one of you again!" Ichigo yelled.

"Get back here!" Grimmjow yelled after the orange-haired man.

"Kenny, look. He's on the move!" Yachiru said and Kenpachi burst through the wall and chased after the two.

"My, my, those three are so much alike." Sun-Sun said.

"You're telling me." Yumichika agreed as he looked at himself in his personal mirror along with Sun-Sun.

"So, that's Ichigo?" Appachi asked Ikkaku.

"Yeah, that's him." Ikkaku confirmed as they left to go eat something together.

"Millie, let's go after Kenny!" Yachiru said as Mila-Rose picked her up and perched the young lieutenant on her shoulder and used Sonido to follow them.

"Let's go." Mila-Rose said and Neliel giggled at the scene as it reminded her of a circus scene and she left to see Pesche's second comedian sketch with Tier. Ichigo continued running from Grimmjow and Kenpachi until he managed to lose them.

" _Neither of them has changed."_ Ichigo thought before he wondered around some more before he literally ran into Hanataro.

"Ichigo, is that you?" Hanataro smiled in disbelief as Ichigo helped him off the ground.

"Yeah, it's me. Good to see you again. "Ichigo said.

"I'll say! I had you were back again but wow!" Hanataro said as they caught up before Rukia appeared and lead Ichigo home through the Senkaimon.

_An hour later_

"See you around, Ichigo." Rukia said as she went home.

"So long." Ichigo said as before greeting his friends, who all but Uryu had apologized to him for thinking Tsukishima was their friend and he brushed it off and forgave them. As the days went by, Ichigo reclaimed his role of defending Karukura Town from hollows which, thanks to the strength he still had from defeating both Aizen and Tsukishima, was incredibly easy.

_One month later_

"Class, you will have some new friends who will graduate with you." said Ichigo's teacher, Yuki Ochi, who happened to be his former teacher's younger sister who was unbelievably more laidback and carefree.

"Come on in." Yuki said before the door slid open and all of Rangiku, Renji, Rukia, Hitsugaya, Momo, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Isane, Nemu, Sun-Sun, Appachi, Tier, Pesche, Grimmjow, Neliel, Starrk, Lilinette, and more amazing Ulquiorra, who somehow alive again and that caught the eye of Orihime. They all introduced themselves and took sits. When lunchtime arrived, everybody mostly talked and Keigo looked at Neliel, Rangiku, and Tier's busts in amazement.

"Wow. It's like school has turned into one of those playboy mansions." Keigo said before he noticed Tatsuki standing behind him cracking her knuckles.

"Oh, um, hey, Tatsuki." Keigo nervously said before Tatsuki gripped him in a headlock and noogied him all around his head.

"Please don't hurt me, Tatsuki." Keigo weakly said to his girlfriend before she let him go and walked off.

On the roof, Ichigo, Mizuiro, Keigo, Chad, Rukia, and Renji all ate on the rooftop.

"What brings you guys here?" Ichigo asked.

"There are supposed sightings of a Vasto-Lordes around this area." Rukia stated.

"What's a Vasto-Lordes?" Keigo asked.

"One nasty hollow." Rangiku said as she appeared behind Ichigo and pressed her breasts on his back, making him frozen and still like a statue.

"Rangiku!" Ichigo said as he jumped back and Rangiku giggled.

"Mind if we join you?" Rangiku said as she gestured to Isane, Tier, Pesche, Grimmjow, Neliel, Lilinette and Starrk.

"Fine by me." Ichigo said as they all sat down and Isane caught the eye of Chad and she returned the gesture.

"Uh, Pesche, was it?" Keigo asked.

"Yep, that's me." Pesche said as he ceased eating.

"You're a comedian that lives in the Soul Society, right?"

"Well, Me, Tier, Grimmjow and Neliel, along with a few others live in a gargantuan fort called Las Noches. I just come to Soul Society to tell jokes." Pesche said.

"Can you tell us a joke?"

"Gladly. Okay, so there is this hardworking guy who works completely nonstop. He's tired of doing it all the time and one day, one his co-workers ask him if he's ready to work and then he says "I have a choice?" Pesche said and that made everybody laugh like crazy.

"Not bad." Grimmjow said.

_Elsewhere at a similar time_

Uryu sat under a tree eating lunch alone and he noticed Nemu eating on the other side of the tree.

"Oh, it's you again." Nemu said before she moved to Uryu's side of the tree and sat next to him.

"You're name was Nemu, right?" Uryu said and Nemu nodded before they just peacefully sat together and ate together as they were both secretly happy to see each other again in so long.

_Meanwhile_

Orihime finished eating with Tatsuki and noticed Ulquiorra a short distance away eating and reading a novel. She wasn't exactly scared of his presence and boldly walked over to him.

"Um." Orihime stuttered as the emotionless arrancar looked up from his book and stared back at Orihime.

"Yes?" Ulquiorra calmly stated.

"Uh. Can I ask you something?" Orihime said.

"You'd liked to know how I'm alive, correct."

"Yes, please." The busty young woman replied.

"After Lord Aizen, or rather, Aizen was captured; my soul somehow rebuilt itself, most likely due to my regeneration abilities." Ulquiorra said.

"Oh, that's sounds pretty cool." Orihime said and the two looked at each other with serene looks before Orihime walked off and she missed Ulquiorra smile at her as she left.

_**At the end of school** _

Everybody made arrangements to stay places as Nemu chose to stay at Uryu's house since he had recently moved out of his father's place and into his own apartment while Pesche and Tier were going to stay in a hotel with Starrk and Lilinette while Renji and Rukia went to Urahara's place with Grimmjow and Neliel while Orihime brought Ulquiorra home with her, despite his initial declining, though Rangiku had convinced her to do it with Hitsugaya and Momo also staying there. Keigo tried to creep out the door but Ikkaku placed his hand on his shoulder and halted him.

"So, Keigo, are you gonna let us stay with you again?" Ikkaku asked.

"Well…" Keigo stuttered.

"Is that a no?" Ikkaku said an intimidating look.

"Um, er. No. Yes." Keigo said.

"Sure you can stay with us." Tatsuki said as she and Keigo lived in an apartment together.

"Tatsuki, wait." Keigo said,

"They have nowhere else to go, Keigo. Come on. Hope you guys like  _Tekken."_ Tatsuki said.

"What's  _Tekken?"_  Appachi asked.

"A fighting game." Tatsuki said.

"Sounds like my type of game. I'm in." Appachi said as both tomboys nodded in respect.

"Does that sister of yours live there?" Ikkaku asked.

"No." Keigo said and that was music to Ikkaku's ears.

"What about his sister?" Appachi asked.

"Long story." Ikkaku stated.

"Better somewhere to go than nowhere." Sun-Sun said.

"Interesting. I came to the same conclusion." Yumichika said as the green-haired arrancar used her sleeve to cover a blush on her face at her soul reaper counterpart.

With that, Rangiku, Ichigo, Chad, and Isane were left.

"Isane, what about you?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm not sure where to stay." Isane said.

"You could stay with Chad. Right, Chad?" Rangiku asked and the two looked at each other and blushed.

"Wait, I couldn't possibly impose." Isane started to say before Rangiku purposely poked her in the middle of her spine that made her jump onto Chad with her legs wrapped around his waist. The two froze in the state that was in and they couldn't move an inch as they looked into each other's face.

"I think that's yes. Right, Chad?" Rangiku said and Chad slowly nodded yes before Isane got off him and they headed to his apartment.

"Well, that takes care of that."

"Aren't you forgetting something? What about you?" Ichigo asked.

"Aw, are you worried about me?" Rangiku said as she hugged Ichigo and pressed her breasts on him again.

"Well, it's not like you have anywhere to go." Ichigo stuttered as he jumped back from Rangiku.

"Trust me. I do. See ya." Rangiku said as she gave Ichigo a quick kiss to the cheek and wandered off. Ichigo felt his face and was lost in a dream world for a moment before he returned home. Since it was Friday, Ichigo and his family went to a bowling alley to eat and bowl. Later at ten fifty nine when everyone but Ichigo was sleeping, Ichigo thought he heard the shower turn off and he heard walking.

"Dad?" Ichigo said before Rangiku walked into the room wearing nothing but a white towel that could barely hold her breasts in.

"Hey, Ichigo." Rangiku said and Ichigo placed his hand over his nose to prevent the heavy nosebleed about to pour out of his nose and sat down on his bed.

"Rangiku, what are you doing here?" Ichigo whispered.

"I was planning to come here from the start so can I stay here?"

"I told you before, no!" Ichigo said before Rangiku slowly closed the door and leaped onto Ichigo, landing on his lap and the orange-haired man mentally cursed himself as the only clothing he had on was a sleeveless t-shirt and spandex shorts; which he could easily feel how warm and supple Rangiku's skin was; not to mention how her breasts once again were pressing against him but this time he felt the flesh of them.

"C'mon, Ichigo. Can I please stay here?" Rangiku used as she used her eyes, which in their own right were deadly mind-controlling weapons, on Ichigo and she pressed her head against his chest as he shivered from how Rangiku's body felt. Ichigo, not being able to move, just stared at Rangiku and he heard his inner hollow talking.

" _If you say no, I'll have more reasons to call you fucking stupid. Quit shittin' around and say something."_ said Hollow Ichigo from the depths of Ichigo's mind.

"Okay, you can stay but until we can work something out." Ichigo said and Rangiku kissed him on the lips and went back into the bathroom to change and Ichigo laid on his back to catch his breath from the sensation.

"Man, she is something else." Ichigo said to himself and Rangiku came back into the room with a white tank-top and blue tight short shorts as she winked at Ichigo and lay in bed as he sat on his chair.

"Ichigo, aren't you coming to bed?" Rangiku asked.

"I'm fine." Ichigo lied as he yawned.

"Ichigo, come on. It's not like I'm gonna bite you." Rangiku said and Ichigo turned off his lights and lay in bed with the busty fuku-taichou, only to have her instantly snuggle up to him before he did the same.

"G'night, Ichigo."

"G'night, Rangiku." Ichigo said before Rangiku kissed him again; but this time he returned it before they fell asleep.

* * *

Well, here is the second chapter and there is still more to come. The reason the arrancars are there is so they can provide back-up if necessary and they came to see what the Living World was like. Later, guys.   
P.S: We won't see Kūgo for a while. He is currently joining a hollow hunting group that will allow him to unlock his own Zanpakuto in order for him to become a captain later on.


	3. Ichigo's New Girlfriend

 

 

Here is chapter three of  _ **How Ichigo and Rangiku met again**_. Before we see Ichigo and Rangiku in this chapter, let's see how the other couples of the story are. So enjoy.  
I don't own  _Bleach._

* * *

_Hotel where the Arrancars are_

Tier slowly awoke and cleared her eyes with one brush of her hand. As she sat up, she felt some form of weight on her chest and she looked down to see Pesche with his face buried in her bosom still sleeping with his hands wrapped around her small waist. She knew of her lover's perverted personality and that he aimed at her only when they were alone and she was completely fine with him as long as he didn't get out of control. Plus it was partially her fault since she happened to be wearing a sleeveless nightgown that could only hold in so little of her chest.

So she sat still and looked outside to see it was sun rise and she put her hand on the back on Pesche's neck and held his face to her cleavage as he instinctively nuzzled her heart before she softly smiled.

In Starrk and Lilinette's room, the latter was already up and watching the news while the former was unsurprisingly still sleeping.

" _An earthquake couldn't wake him up."_ Lilinette thought before she got a sly idea and crept over to Starrk's sleeping form.

" _But I know something that might wake him up."_ The young woman thought before putting herself over his body.

_At Urahara's Place_

Urahara slept with his arms wrapped around Yoruichi, who preferred to sleep with no clothes on and she purposely did this to drive her husband crazy while their young daughter Kira, who resembled her mother besides the grey eyes inherited from her father, slept in her own room with Ururu; of whom she allowed to sleep with her while Jinta slept on the roof. In the front room, Renji slept on an air mattress with Rukia sleeping as well on top of him; her head resting on his chest with his arms wrapped around her petite form and in the training room below, Neliel and Grimmjow camped out. They slept in a tent with Grimmjow sleeping in his jacket and casual hakama while Neliel slept in the green top and skirt she wore when she regained her actual form.

Neliel rested her head on Grimmjow with him holding onto her and he snored, which eventually woke up Neliel, who yawned and looked at how funny the blue-haired Espada looked snoring.

" _I wonder if an actual jaguar sounds anything like him when it sleeps."_ Neliel said as she moved out of her boyfriend's grip and sat up, fluffed her hair, and unzipped the tent's entrance to go out of it before she felt two arms grip her elbows from behind and looked back to see Grimmjow holding onto her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Grimmjow asked.

"I'm not sleepy anymore, silly." Neliel said.

"Well, neither am I." Grimmjow said with a smirk before he pulled Neliel back and she landed on his lap facing him with her legs on both sides of him, straddling his waist.

"You know everyone else probably isn't going to wake up for a while. Are you up for some fun?" Neliel said suggestively before she leaned her face down to Grimmjow's face and he grinned.

"Oh, yeah." Grimmjow said before pressing his lips against Neliel's and guided his hands up her shirt and started pressing his hands against her breasts while she giggled.

_Meanwhile at Orihime's place_

Orihime was the first one awake as she got up and looked at her fellow guests. Hitsugaya and Momo slept in the same sleeping bag with the latter cuddled up to the captain and Ulquiorra slept on the couch. Orihime couldn't help but smile at how peaceful he looked sleeping compared to how menacing he was to her when she was captured as she likened his sleeping form to that of a kitten; especially due to his green eyes.

" _I can't believe I misjudged him."_  Orihime thought.

_At Keigo and Tatsuki's place_

Keigo and Tatsuki slept in each other's arms while in the first guest room Ikkaku laid in the nude along with Appachi, who was lying on top of him with the thin sheets covering all but their legs and upper torsos and in the second guest room Yumichika and Sun-Sun were also sleeping naked together.

_At Uryu's place_

Uryu slept on the couch since he gladly let Nemu sleep in his room and he smelled a scent in front of his face. He opened his eyes to see a tray of breakfast held in front of him by Nemu.

"Oh, what are you doing?" Uryu yawned.

"I figured I'd thank you." Nemu said with light smile as she placed the tray down in front of him.

"Well, thanks but you didn't have to." Uryu said.

"It was no trouble at all." Nemu said as Uryu, thinking that declining the breakfast would be impolite to her, started eating much to her appreciation.

_At Chad's place_

Isane awoke and rubbed her eyes before she yawned and she remembered having yet another comical nightmare about fish paste and as a result, she had started pacing around drowsily until she slumbered once more and the only two things that set her mind at ease was the thoughts of her captain and for some reason Chad, who was more than happy to let her sleep in his room. What she didn't remember is she started sleepwalking not long afterwards.

" _Where am I?"_ Isane said as she heard Chad yawn and she looked down to see him as he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Good morning, Chad." Isane gently said as she smiled at him and his face turned red.

"Isane…" Chad said as he gestured to Isane's night robe and she looked down to see that she was sitting on his lap with her white night robe closed quite low in the chest and abdomen area, allowing a large portion of her ample bosom and toned stomach to be seen.

Isane heavily blushed and loudly yelped as her arms scrambled to conceal her chest as Chad passed out from heavy shyness and the fuku-taichou jumped off him and she pressed her thighs together and frequently wiggled her wide hips out of embarrassment as she tried waking Chad back up with CPR when she listened to his breathing getting shallow and lower.

_And finally…_

Ichigo and Rangiku lay in his bed still holding each other and they were still sleeping. Rangiku, even though she was asleep, thought that sleeping in Ichigo's bed was the very best sleep she's ever had in her entire life and Ichigo mentally made sure his arms stayed around Rangiku's back since, knowing her nature, she probably would try sliding his hands through the sleeveless parts of her shirt to where her breasts would be just to mess with him.

Rangiku laid there with a happy smile on her face but what neither of them counted on was a loud scream that made both their eyes snap open and look to the door to see Yuzu standing there trembling and frozen at the sight of the two orange-haired soul reapers in bed together and they just looked at her in shock. Yuzu uttered a few babbles before running down stairs.

"Whew, that was close." Rangiku said and then they heard Isshin.

"Ichigo is in bed with woman?" Isshin happily said as Ichigo's eyes widened when he heard his father racing upstairs and he jumped out of his bed and slammed the door shut and held like so with his back while his father banged on the door.

"Ichigo, allow me to see the lucky woman have you found to bare you colonies of children!" Isshin said as he banged on the door.

"Go away!" Ichigo said as he locked the door.

"Oh, c'mon." Isshin complained.

"Quit it!" Ichigo said and after a few more bangs on the door, he heard Isshin retreat.

"That crazy man! I can't believe him." Ichigo said while Rangiku simply sat on the bed thinking about Isshin's voice.

" _Why does he sound so familiar?"_ Rangiku pondered before she heard a loud rattling noise.

"What is that?" Ichigo thought out loud and he looked to see some razors splitting the door down from the top. Much to Ichigo and Rangiku's shock and disbelief, Isshin was using a chainsaw to cut down the door.

"You whacko!" Ichigo said before Isshin finished cutting down the door and kicked it in two Leatherface style with his feet and before he got a clear look at Rangiku, Ichigo did a double flying kick to his chest that sent him rolling down the hall and he jumped back up to his feet and leaped back into the room where he and Rangiku got a good look at each other and looked each other with recognition.

"Captain Kurosaki?" Rangiku said, which caught Ichigo's attention as he was about to give Isshin a sliding kick to the lower knee.

"Rangiku, is that you?" Isshin said as a smile built up on his face before and the two jumped at each other and shook hands rapidly.

"Captain, you're still alive!" Rangiku said.

"Yes, I had no idea you were the lucky gal." Isshin said and Rangiku chuckled.

"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Ichigo said dumbfounded.

"Ichigo, your dad is the former captain of Squad Ten!" Rangiku said as she let go of Isshin and hugged Ichigo, fueling all her happiness at seeing her former captain again after so long towards him.

"Ichigo, you're one lucky man. Rangiku here was one of my strongest squad members." Isshin proudly explained.

"Oh, I see." Ichigo blankly said.

"I'll leave you two to make me some grandchildren." Isshin said as he tapped the ceiling for a minute before Ichigo growled and jumped out of his would-be lover's hug and sent his father out into the hallway and pieced together his door and put back what he could of.

"Wow. Ichigo, you're my former captain's son. I'm gonna date the son of my former captain!" Rangiku said and Ichigo blinked twice.

"Dating?" Ichigo said confused.

"Are you saying you don't like me?" Rangiku said; almost whining.

"I never said that at all!" Ichigo replied.

"Oh, Ichigo." Rangiku said as she jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his waist as she hugged him. Ichigo blushed as he felt her breasts on him while she just snuggled her head against his chest like a kitten while he patted her back and he couldn't help but let a smile appear on his face.

"To tell you the truth, Rangiku, I thought you were already dating someone." Ichigo said as he and Rangiku separated.

"Dating who?"

"I don't know. What about Shuhei or Izuru? I always figured it'd be one of them."

"Nah, Izuru is a good guy but he's a little zombie-like. And Shuhei, well, I think he's cute but he's nothing compared to you, Ichigo." Rangiku said proudly and Ichigo shrugged his shoulders and sighed as Rangiku hugged him again.

"Rangiku…" Ichigo said before he noticed a small mini-camera on the ceiling where Isshin had tapped the ceiling.

"I can't believe him!" Ichigo said as he reached up and tossed it into his trash-can.

"Guess we better get dressed." Rangiku said.

"Yeah." Ichigo said and he got dressed quickly before Rangiku could and left the room before she could take off her shirt, much to the blonde's disappointment.

" _Aw, he's no fun. Not yet anyway."_ Rangiku pouted in her mind but then realized she would have much more chances in the future before she dressed up and went downstairs to join Ichigo's family.

"My fourth daughter and former all-star squad member is here!" Isshin said as he gestured towards Rangiku for Yuzu and Karin, who recognized her.

"You're Toshiro's lieutenant. I remember now." Karin said.

"Yes, I am. By the way, I didn't catch your name." Rangiku said as she looked at Yuzu.

"I'm Ichigo's other sister Yuzu." Yuzu said.

"Nice to meet you...again anyway." Rangiku said as she sat next to Ichigo and joined his family with breakfast.

"So, Rangiku?" Isshin said when breakfast was finished.

"Yes?"

"When you and Ichigo give me some grandchildren?" Isshin asked and Ichigo's face turned blood-red.

"Dad!" Ichigo growled while Rangiku smiled at the thought.

"Hmm… I'd love a little version of us around. What about you, Ichigo?" Rangiku said and Ichigo blushed.

"Well… uh." Ichigo said before he just walked off and wandered back up stairs.

"I'll have to get back to you on that later." Rangiku said as she followed Ichigo to his room where she found him lying on his side on his bed.

"I really like your family, Ichigo. They're great to be around." Rangiku said as she closed the door behind her and sat next to him on the bed.

"Thanks." Ichigo said and Rangiku giggled before she pressed her breasts on his back and made him yelp as he quickly widened his eyes and turned onto his back, only for his face to hit the center of her cleavage.

"Oh, Ichigo, you're so fun." Rangiku laughed before her pager rang and it was Hitsugaya calling her to a short meeting to verify where everyone was staying.

"Ichigo, aren't you coming?" Rangiku said and the orange-haired man sighed.

_Hours later at the park_

Hitsugaya, Momo, Renji, Rukia, Ikkaku, Appachi, Yumichika, Sun-Sun, Grimmjow, Neliel, Pesche, Tier, Nemu, Isane (who still carried a large blush on her face from her waking up Chad due to the fact that when he woke up again, he thought she was kissing him, resulting in a nosebleed.), with Lilinette and Starrk, with the former licking her lips from whatever she did to wake up Starrk.

"Dammit, where is that airhead?" Hitsugaya said and Grimmjow snickered.

"What's so funny?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Take a look." Grimmjow said as he was about crack up before he pointed to Rangiku, who was heading their way with herself hugging Ichigo's arm with his face bright red.

All but Hitsugaya, Ulquiorra, Nemu, and Starrk couldn't keep from snickering; especially Neliel and Grimmjow.

"Hello, Captain. Hello, Everybody." Rangiku said and everybody snickered hello.

"Rangiku, where have you been? I assume you found some other place to live as you never arrived at Orihime Inoue's home." Hitsugaya stated.

"Yep, I'm staying with Ichigo." Rangiku proudly said and Ichigo's face turned redder as he started trembling and shivering while everyone who was laughing was beginning to snicker more so. Hitsugaya could tell from the faces of everyone else that they were about to make fun of Ichigo.

"Meeting adjourned." Hitsugaya said as he quickly walked away and so did Ulquiorra; both not wanting any part in the apparent teasing that was about to happen as everybody started crowding Ichigo.

"Way to go, Ichigo." Renji said as he smirked and punched Ichigo in the arm.

"Yeah." Grimmjow said as he also punched Ichigo in the same arm.

"Sheesh, are you guys thanking me or just hitting me?" Ichigo growled.

"I could do both." Grimmjow said.

"Ditto." Renji also said.

"Congratulations." Tier said along with Nemu.

"Ha! I knew it!" Neliel said as she smiled at Rangiku and Ichigo.

"Well, Nel, it's a pretty strong guess and a good one too." Momo said.

"I'll say." Isane added.

"It's not like you guys slept together, is it?" Lilinette asked.

"Actually, we did." Rangiku said and everyone still snickered at Ichigo.

"Nice work, Ichigo, though I probably should warn you that guys like that dumbass Iba and that drooling wannabe Hisagi are probably gonna want to cut you with rusty razors if they find out." Appachi said.

"Well, tough shit for them." Grimmjow added.

"Just about." Ikkaku said.

"Hey…" Ichigo said.

"Yes, Ichigo, dating a lieutenant is a pretty good thing. Trust me, I know." Rukia said as she patted Renji's chest to make a point.

"Even though I hardly agree with Appachi, I'd be careful." Sun-Sun said.

"Yes, watch your step or things might get ugly." Yumichika cautioned.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." Ichigo said before he noticed Appachi's hand twitch.

"What happened to you?"

"Let's just say Keigo's tramp of a sister doesn't know when to stop talking." The amber-eyed arrancar answered as Ichigo looked to Ikkaku.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Ikkaku plainly said.

"It doesn't have a pretty ending." Yumichika added.

"If you say so." Ichigo answered and the two later left while everyone else stayed behind.

"I gotta get a picture of them in action." Appachi said.

"I thought you didn't like romantic stuff too much." Ikkaku said to his would-be lover.

"I don't. It's just I wanna get a picture to send to Yachiru and, knowing her, she's likely to show it to the other lieutenants and plus, I'll ask her to send me back a picture to show if any of the guy lieutenants shit themselves." Appachi said with an evil smirk.

"That's evil." Ikkaku said and after a moment of silence, he smiled and said he liked the idea.

"My, my." Yumichika said as they all separated.

_Elsewhere_

"Ichigo, I've got an idea." Rangiku said to Ichigo outside the park.

"Yeah?"

"It's Saturday, right?"

"Yes, it is." Ichigo answered.

"Let's go shopping then!" Rangiku answered with excitement.

"What?" Ichigo said.

"If its Saturday, it must mean that stores must have the best prices." Rangiku said.

"If you want, I guess." Ichigo said and Rangiku began to lead him to the mall.

" _I guess_   _it's fine if she wants to do some shopping. Probably shouldn't be too bad."_ Ichigo told himself as they entered the mall.

_Three hours later_

" _I gotta get out of here"_ Ichigo thought as he and Rangiku had been in every clothing store on all three floors and they were thankfully on the final floor and shopping with Rangiku was practically murder on him as he was now carrying about twelve bags full of clothes she had bought and his nose was on fire from seeing some of the skimpy clothes the blonde had bought.

"Oh, Ichigo, look." Rangiku said as she gestured to a What Your Child Will Look Like machine a short distance from them.

"Okay, what about it?" Ichigo asked.

"Let's try it out." Rangiku said as she led Ichigo to the machine and once inside it, Rangiku pressed the timer on the camera and sat on Ichigo's knee.

"Smile!" Rangiku said before the flash went off and the pair smiled as the camera snapped the picture and they stepped out the booth to see a picture print out.

"Let's see what the kid looks like." Ichigo said as he and Rangiku picked up the picture and studied it. The child was a boy in the picture who resembled Ichigo by having short spiky orange hair and more so Rangiku by having streaks of strawberry blonde hair and bright icy blue eyes and the smile on his face resembled Rangiku's by having the same cheerful look she did.

"Oh, Ichigo, isn't he just adorable?" Rangiku gushed at the picture and Ichigo felt his heart melt at looking the non-existent child's picture.

"Yeah, he's something alright." Ichigo admitted heartfully.

"Rangiku, Ichigo, hi!" Neliel said as she appeared with Grimmjow who, like his orange-haired rival, had a lot of shopping bags in his hands and he did not look the least bit pleased with his current condition.

"Hi, Nel!" Rangiku said.

"Hey, Nel. Grimmjow, how ya holding up?" Ichigo said

"What the hell do you think?" Grimmjow said in an annoyed tone before Neliel hugged him.

"Rangiku, why didn't you tell me the World of the Living had such fun shopping?" Neliel said and the blonde smiled at her fellow busty friend.

"I'd thought it'd be more fun if you found out on your own."

"Well, I like it. I found so much new clothes." Neliel said.

"What about you, Grimmjow?" Rangiku asked.

"A few heavy metal CDs and horror films." Grimmjow said with a light smile.

"Huh?"

"Oh, Rangiku, I have an idea." Neliel said.

"What is it?" Rangiku asked.

"You wanna have a double date later?" Neliel asked.

"What?" Grimmjow and Ichigo said at the same time.

"Good idea! What kind of double-date do you have in mind?"

"I can't really think of anything to tell you the truth." Neliel admitted.

"Why don't we meet up later at the park at six-thirty and then we can decide what we'll do." Rangiku said.

"Okay. Come on, Grimmy. See ya soon." Neliel said as she and Grimmjow left.

"A double-date, huh?" Ichigo said.

"Yep and it sounds so fun." Rangiku said.

"Ichigo, you wanna eat?"

"Sure." Ichigo said and the pair set out to eat lunch.

_Minutes later_

Ichigo and Rangiku came out of the mall and bumped into Chad and Isane.

"Chad, what happened to your nose?" Ichigo asked as he noticed the tall man had a tissue in his left nostril and the tall pair looked at each and blushed.

"Uh, I fell." Chad said.

_Later_

Ichigo and Rangiku came back to the clinic.

"The mother of my grandchildren returns!" Isshin proclaimed happily as he flew at Ichigo and Rangiku.

"Whacko!" Ichigo said as he calmly grabbed Isshin's leg and twisted him onto his front, despite still carrying all of Rangiku's bags, and then Rangiku kneeled down and asked him if he was okay.

"Here's what your grandson might look like." Rangiku said as she handed Isshin a picture of the non-existent boy and his face lit up in a wondrous joy.

"My grandson will be so adorable! Masaki, look at our future grandson!" Isshin said as he ran up to the poster of Masaki and held up the picture.

"Ichigo, who's the pretty lady on the wall?" Rangiku asked.

"That's my mother." Ichigo said.

"Wow, she looks so nice." Rangiku said.

"Well, Captain Isshin, Ichigo and I are going to take a breather since we're going on a double-date later."

"Great! By the way, you can call me Dad if you like." Isshin said.

"Sure thing, Dad." Rangiku said as Ichigo groaned and carried the bags up stairs with his brand-new lover close behind. In Ichigo's room, Ichigo laid on the bed drinking some mountain dew he saved from lunch.

"Thanks for carrying everything, Ichigo." Rangiku said before sitting beside him and kissing his cheek.

"Well, I can at least say I got a workout for the day." Ichigo said before letting out a small chuckle and the pair decided to remain as so until their dating time would show up.

* * *

There is chapter three, everybody and the fun thing about the next chapter is that I'm going to let the reviewers decide what kind of double date Ichigo and Rangiku should have with Grimmjow and Neliel. The first two ideas pitched to me by the reviewers are the ones I'll take into mind and another funny thing is that the child picture Ichigo and Rangiku has is exactly what Ichiku will look like.

As for Ikkaku and Yumichika as seen in the beginning, yes to all who's wondering, they both hit some arrancar tail and so did Grimmjow. But we know Neliel will not get pregnant with Nick since he is conceived in my story  _ **Compromising,**_ which exists in the same universe as this story,and neither will Appachi nor Sun-Sun but if I do let them have arrancar/soul reaper hybrid children, they will most likely be girls; especially in Yumichika's case.

Speaking of Soul Reaper/Arrancar hybrids, I've been thinking of letting Kenpachi and Mila-Rose have a son named Kane, who is named after legendary Jason actor Kane Hodder, who would grow up to be just like his dad and often challenge and chase Ichiku around when he finally becomes a soul reaper and it would be funny since both their respective parents have dueled each other in the past; Kenpachi with Ichigo and Mila-Rose with Rangiku. I'll let you viewers decide whether Kane should come to life or just stay non-existent like he is now though I'll most likely create him.

Speaking of Appachi, what happened with her and Keigo's sister Mizuho is that the latter came to visit Keigo since she heard from other sources that Ikkaku was in town and well, despite Keigo and Tatsuki's hard efforts to keep her from getting in, she sees Ikkaku come out of his guest wearing nothing but shorts and a short-sleeved shirt with Appachi close behind and then she smells the musky scent coming out of their guest room and figures out what's going between the two.

After she starts yelling up a storm about Appachi being a tramp and practically asking for it, she gets it when Appachi sends her flying out of the apartment house with a single punch. I don't know if I'll include any of the mod souls except Noba and as for Kon, I'm not sure since the most recent Mod Soul arc has him as someone who just doesn't know when to shut up just like Ichigo in most arcs and he is SO annoying in that arc.

And Kira appears just to be seen and she has not yet met Sojun as she is just a little girl who hasn't been to the Soul Society since she was born. And to my friend and fellow author Grinja, if you read the Yuzu waking up Ichigo and Rangiku part; please don't think I'm plagiarizing your marvelous  _ **Staying the Night**_ fanfic. Later and enjoy.

P.S: The "I fell." Line from Chad is a reference to an old episode of  _ **Family Guy**_  and the whole thing with Chad and Isane waking up is a shout out to my friend chrisgetsu45 for a Chad/Isane story he used to have.


	4. Double Date

 

 

 

Well, here is the fourth chapter and the long-awaited double date between Ichigo, Rangiku, Grimmjow, and Neliel as they go to the club to dance. Credit for the idea goes to all three of A.M.P 1008, my BETA pal Sketchfan, and NaruHinaFanboy who all suggested the idea and I accepted it. And this chapter will introduce some smut into it so enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own  _ **Bleach**_  or any song played.

* * *

"Rangiku, are you ready?" Ichigo said as his watch flashed Six Thirty and it was time to go meet Grimmjow and Neliel.

"You bet I am." Rangiku said as they exited his room and headed downstairs and headed out the door. The orange-haired couple headed to the park to find the two sitting on the bench together.

"Hey, you guys." Neliel said.

"Hello, Nel and Grimmjow." Rangiku replied while Ichigo and Grimmjow nodded at each other.

"I've finally got an idea about our date." Neliel said.

"Okay, what is it?" Ichigo said.

"We're going to a club." Grimmjow said.

"A dance club?" Rangiku asked as it captured her interest.

"Yeah." Grimmjow answered.

"Sounds like fun!" Rangiku said.

"I know, right? Grimmy and I tried to include Pesche and Tierry but they said they were busy." Neliel said.

"With what?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know. They didn't say." Neliel said and Grimmjow chuckled.

"I think I know." Grimmjow smirked.

_Meanwhile at the arrancar hotel_

Tier stood in the shower while leaning forward with her arms against the walls with Pesche standing behind her while his member thrust through the v of her legs and he fondled her large breasts and groped them nonstop while the steam of the soothing water left the entire room foggy.

" _For some reason, I always figured we'd do something like this."_ Tier thought to herself as Pesche continued to knead her breasts together and toy with them.

"Pesche…" Tier moaned as she felt her lover's member brush against her clit and womanhood as she kept her thighs clamp together to sandwich his length.

"Sweet, sweet, beautiful Tier." Pesche said as he pounded through the thighs and he rubbed his cheek against her as a motion for her to face him and she did so only to have them touch lips.

The two blond arrancars kissed lovingly while Pesche resorted to pinch her nipples and Tier's moan went through his mouth.

The sound of it was beautiful that it made him come and Tier moaned again as she felt Pesche's member spasm just underneath her womanhood.

Pesche's member shot it's cum onto the undersides of Tier's breast and she blushed as the semen trailed down her thighs before he slowly sat down while his girlfriend switched the shower to a bath and she sat down on his lap with some of his cum still dripping out of him.

Tier then found him thrust between her clamped thighs once more and she lay back against him as he reprised his fondling of her large breasts. Pesche could tell he and his girlfriend were going to do this for some time and he wanted them to enjoy every moment as did she.

_Back with everybody_

"How did you find this place anyway?" Ichigo asked as they headed to the club.

"Nel and I found it a short time after we left that mall and she decided it should be here." Grimmjow explained.

"Trust me. It'll be so much fun." Neliel said as they arrived at the night club which had a bright neon sign that said " _ **Late 90's Night."**_

"Oh, goody, this should be fun." Rangiku said.

"Let's just go in already." Grimmjow said as they entered the club and Ichigo, despite being seventeen years, was somehow able to get inside the club hands down.

The foursome looked around the astounding strobe lights flashing about and the large number of people dancing to 90s music.

Ichigo and Grimmjow could already see the other men's jealous faces as they stared at the two wavy-haired, curvaceous women next to them and the two mutually could tell they would have to keep on their toes to defend their women.

"Well, Ichigo, Rangiku, what do you think?" Neliel smiled.

"I think it's great! Look at that bar." Rangiku cheerfully said.

"Yeah, this is gonna be something, all right." Ichigo said as they headed to the dance floor and the first song began.

"Well, here comes the first song." Grimmjow said.

"Let's dance!" Neliel said.

**_*Domo Arigatou Mr Roboto plays*_ **

 

 

With the strobe lights flashing on and off repeatedly, it was shown that he and Grimmjow had some pretty impressive dance moves and the next song that came on was a more energetic song.

_***And Fools Shine On*** _

 

During the song, the two pairs danced with Grimmjow and Neliel literally dancing circles around while Ichigo did the bump with Rangiku and he kept a blush while she rubbed herself on him.

"Well, Ichigo, I always figured you'd have some good dance moves." Rangiku purred at her lover.

"Um, thanks. You too." Ichigo said as the song shifted to a slow-dance type song by the same artist as both of joined hands and held each other close and even Neliel did the same with Grimmjow.

 

**_*Rise on Water by Brother Cane playing*_ **

Rangiku held her head against Ichigo's chest and he found himself holding her close to him.

"Ichigo?" Rangiku said.

"Yeah?"

"How about we make this our song?" Rangiku said and Ichigo nodded in agreement as they continued slow dancing along with Grimmjow and Neliel for some time.

_Shortly afterward_

Ichigo and his dating companions sat at the bar drinking. Rangiku drank sake while Grimmjow tried a fruit cocktail with Neliel with Ichigo, who had no interest in drinking alcohol, was drinking a Cherry-Pepsi.

"This is a decent place after all. Good choice, Nel." Ichigo said.

"You're welcome. I like it too." The busty arrancar said.

"We could come here every Friday and Saturday night. What do you think, Nel?" Rangiku said.

"That's a great idea, Rangiku! Ichigo, Grimmy, what do you guys think?" Neliel asked the two men and they started pondering the idea of coming to the club every other nights.

"I don't know. I'll think about it. Grimmjow?" Ichigo said.

"I'll get back to you on that later, Ichigo. Be right back, Nel." Grimmjow said as he headed to the bathroom to use its facilities and Ichigo did the same.

When the two came back out, they managed to see some of the men that were hitting on Rangiku and Neliel earlier make their way towards the women at the bar and there were two lanky guys with long dark hair that reminded them of Nnoitra and just the thought of Nnoitra was enough to get Grimmjow pissed.

"Those bastards…" Ichigo growled before Grimmjow started marching towards the men and Ichigo, while he knew what the two men's intentions of Neliel and Rangiku were, also knew what those guys wouldn't have a single chance against Grimmjow as the orange-haired man remembered him rain-fisting him in their first battle.

"Grimmjow, wait I've a plan." Ichigo said as he grabbed onto Grimmjow and his snapped back to look at him.

"This had better be good." Grimmjow said before Ichigo whispered into his ear as they made their way towards the bar.

"I could do that." Grimmjow smirked and Ichigo nodded as they got in front of their respective girlfriends and cracked their knuckles while bearing fierce wolf-like grin when the two guys got near the foursome and they took off running out of fear.

"What's going on?" Rangiku said.

"Oh, I'm just a bit tired, that's all." Ichigo said as he flexed himself and sat back his stool.

"Look, why don't we get out of here?" Grimmjow said.

"Aww, Grimmy, do we have to? We were having so much fun." Neliel pouted with her childish voice and before Grimmjow could say anything else, a man roughly about 5'6 with long bright blond hair appeared between the men and their respective women.

"Hey, why don't you two lose these two chums and come hang out with a real man?" The man said.

"Not interested." Rangiku said as she tried not rolling her eyes about how obnoxious he was.

"Sorry but I've a date already." Neliel calmly but clearly stated.

"This guys? Please." The man said, failing to notice Grimmjow look like he was about to charge up a cero if Ichigo was holding his arm back while he himself was about to slam his foot into the man's back.

"Come on now. Dance with me." The man said.

"No thanks." Rangiku and Neliel both said.

"Look, missies, I always get what I want." The man said aggressively with the vomit-inducing scent of whisky trailing from his mouth.

"I said no." Rangiku said with irritation in her voice and before the man could lift his hand at the two women, Ichigo and Grimmjow both gave the man a solid kick to the back that sent him tumbling onto the dance floor.

"Don't ever talk bullshit like that to a lady, got that?" Ichigo angrily said and the man growled and marched at the two.

"Son of a bitch!" He said before Grimmjow quickly grabbed him by the collar and sent him flying over the counter and into a shelf of wine, where he fell onto the floor and the bottles came falling down on him. Just then, large men that looked like bouncers began pushing their way through the crowds and when they reached Ichigo and his group, they suddenly vanished before the bouncers got their clear look at the foursome.

_Back at the park_   _after going to see_ _ **Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla II**_

"That was one wild double-date!" Grimmjow chuckled as he plopped down on the bench with Neliel sitting on his lap and he wrapped his arm around her while Ichigo and Rangiku also did the same.

"I'll say. We ought to do it again sometime." Rangiku pitched in.

"Sure we can! Before we call it a night, can we take pictures? Appachi asked me to take pictures." Neliel said.

"Sure, I guess." Ichigo said and Neliel took some pictures of them: one where Neliel and Rangiku still sat in their respective lover's laps and kissed their cheeks and another where they held their faces together before they said farewell to each other.

_With Ichigo and Rangiku on the way home_

"That was fun, wasn't it, Ichigo?" Rangiku said as she held onto Ichigo's arm and he did the same.

"Yeah, it sure was." Ichigo said before Rangiku stepped in front of him and kissed him on the lips.

"That's for defending me earlier." The blonde said thankfully and Ichigo rubbed his thumb against her cheek lovingly.

"No problem." Ichigo said to his girlfriend as they entered his home and much to Ichigo's dismay, shared the pictures of their date.

_At Urahara's Shop_

"So, Yoruichi, come see this." Urahara said to his wife as she came out of Kira's bedroom; having just tucked their daughter in and read her a bedtime story.

"What is it?" Yoruichi said as she sat next to Urahara and observed the pictures Neliel handed her before she and Grimmjow headed to their tent.

"Well, I'll be." She said as she observed the pictures and smirked.

"You say can that again. Who would have guessed Ichigo would date a lieutenant"

"I always knew he had it in him." Yoruichi said.

_In the Soul Society some hours later_

Yachiru looked at the mail Appachi had sent her and smiled at the pictures.

"Ichi and Rangiku? Wow!" Yachiru said as she toddled off to the living quarters of the Eleventh Division where Kenpachi lived and she looked on the couch to see Mila-Rose lounging there peacefully with her arms behind her head.

"Millie! Millie, look!" Yachiru said to her mother/older sister figure as she sat up and looked at Yachiru as she held the pictures up to her.

"Huh, I always knew Rangiku would end up dating someone someday but I never guessed it would be Ichigo." Mila-Rose said.

"Do you know what this means?" Yachiru asked Mila-Rose.

"No, what?" Mila-Rose asked.

"If they have kids, Kane might have a playmate. Ichi's son could play with Kane just like Kenny plays with Ichi!" Yachiru said as she patted Mila-Rose's stomach.

"Knowing Kenpachi, he'd like that." Mila-Rose chuckled as Yachiru went off to either find Kenpachi or her fellow lieutenants and she found the latter type in the lounge where they normally assembled..

"I've got pictures from Rangiku!" Yachiru as she presented them to the lieutenants and when all the male lieutenants saw Rangiku sitting in Ichigo's lap and kissing him, all but Omaeda froze in shock and silent anger while Nanao found the picture intriguing and all eyes fell on Shuhei, who was as still as a statue and trembling.

"Hisagi-san?" Izuru said as he poked Shuhei to catch his attention and he snapped out of his trance to let out an ear-splitting scream of loss and rage and his scream was so loud that the windows surrounding them shattered to pieces and he also temporarily lost his voice before he fell back and landed through the wooden floor.

* * *

Well, there's the fifth installment of this chapter story for this year as I'm going to work on my Grimmjow Christmas harem and write an X-mas related story starring Ichiku and his friends. As for Yachiru patting Mila-Rose's stomach, that is a signal that Kane is on the way and he will appear later. And yes, I'm continuing my Shuhei tradition in my IchiRan stories and the date incident with guys hitting on Rangiku and Neliel was also used in my story  _ **A Valentines Dinner**_. Well, enjoy the story.

P.S: Ichigo and Rangiku's official love theme will be  **Rise on Water** by the old band Brother Cane.


	5. Sunday

 

Here is chapter five of _**How Ichigo and Rangiku met again**_ and the first update of this year. This chapter is just to show them visiting most of their friends. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own _**Bleach.**_

* * *

In the Kurosaki household at morning, the sunlight shined through Ichigo's window and woke him up first. He looked at Rangiku, who was still asleep in his arms and he smiled as the busty blonde woman in his arms.

Ichigo then heard something on the roof and figured it had to be his father getting ready to wake him up. He wriggled out of Rangiku's grip and stood up on the floor to see Isshin jump at the window with his legs forward.

"Good morning, Ichi…!" Isshin shouted before Ichigo grabbed him by the feet and swiftly dropped him on the floor. Before the crazed father could spring to his feet, Ichigo grabbed his feet and pinned him.

"Quiet! She's sleeping!" Ichigo said in a low but clear voice at Isshin.

"Oh, quick you are to reflex. Didn't you two make me any grandchildren last night?" Isshin asked and his only response was Ichigo karate-chopping him in the head.

"No! We had a date, came home and showed you the pictures of it." Ichigo pointed out and then out of nowhere, Rangiku started giggling. Ichigo and Isshin looked at her in confusion while she giggled and folded her arms behind her head as she blushed.

"Ichigo…" Rangiku moaned in her sleep while the two Kurosaki men on the floor looked on.

" _What kind of dream does she have me in?"_ Ichigo thought to himself.

"Ichigo…stop…now don't stop." The blonde moaned in her sleep and Ichigo blushed since he was sure that whatever dreams his lover was having about him, he didn't want to find out. He noticed a perverted look on Isshin's face and tripped him into leaving before closing the door.

Ichigo turned and looked to see Rangiku's eyes open up and look at him.

"Morning, Ichigo." Rangiku yawned as she got up and fluffed her hair before she noticed Ichigo's red face.

"Something wrong?" Rangiku said as she got up to stretch.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Ichigo said before Rangiku walked to him and pressed her attractive form on his body before giving him a kiss to the lips, making him relax. Icy blue eyes looked into brown ones as Ichigo ran his fingers through Rangiku's wavy hair and she wrapped her arms around his back.

"Are you sure?" Rangiku asked as she broke the kiss.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Ichigo answered as the pair stayed like so for a while before he headed to the bathroom to get dressed, leaving Rangiku to dress in his room before they went to eat breakfast with the rest of his family.

_Elsewhere_

"Hey, Appachi?" Tatsuki said.

"Yeah?" Appachi as she looked back to Tatsuki.

"You've got mail from someone named Yachiru." Tatsuki said as she held an envelope to the arrancar woman, who accepted it.

"Thanks." Appachi said as she opened the envelope and snickered at what was inside. Inside were some pictures of Shuhei lying in a hole in the floor and him being taken to a mental hospital with a heavy strait jacket wrapped around him.

"Ikkaku, check this out." Appachi called to her lover and he yawned as he came out their guest room and looked at the pictures with her before Yumichika and Sun-Sun joined them not long after.

"How pathetic." Sun-Sun said as she observed Shuhei's crazed expressions

"You could say that twice." Yumichika said.

"I always figured below that wannabe tough pose, he was nothing more a weak man." Appachi snickered before she noticed another note that informed them about Mila-Rose's pregnancy by Kenpachi, leaving the four speechless.

"Holy shit!" Appachi said as she fell back onto the couch laughing her head off just thinking about how Kenpachi and Mila-Rose's child would look as her face turned red while the others were plain silent.

"I can't believe that Captain Zaraki is gonna have a kid of his own." Ikkaku said.

"Me neither. I wonder if Lieutenant Yachiru will be an influence on the child." Yumichika added and Ikkaku dreaded the thought.

"That might be the case, but remember that Kenpachi and Mila-Rose are the parents. Therefore, one of them may have the most influence on the young one." Sun-Sun answered.

"Yeah, but one thing is for sure. That kid is gonna kick someone's ass." Appachi laughed and the four all agreed on that.

_Meanwhile at the arrancar hotel_

"That buffet was delicious." Lilinette said as she and Starrk left the complementary breakfast buffet.

"Yeah. It was." Starrk answered.

"So, what do you wanna do for today?" Lilinette asked her double.

"I dunno." Starrk said as he flexed his arms.

"Come on, Starrk. Pesche and Tier already left to see the sights. What about us?" The short young blonde woman said and Starrk sighed.

"You wanna go to the zoo is like?" Starrk asked.

"Sounds like a plan. Come on." Lilinette said as she hugged his arm and lead him out the hotel.

_Elsewhere with Chad and Isane_

Chad slept peacefully on the couch with Isane, who sleepwalked again, on top of him with her night robe unintentionally opened quite low, her barely concealed mounds pressing on his bare chest. The two lay peacefully there with Isane resting on him with his arms instinctively warmed around her back and enjoyed the peace between that would end hilariously once they woke up.

_Back with Ichigo and Rangiku after breakfast_

"So, Ichigo, what are you doing for today?" Rangiku asked her lover.

"I'll go see how Renji and Rukia are. Wanna tag along?" Ichigo said.

"Count me in." Rangiku said as they headed to Urahara's Shop and were greeted by a small kitten.

"Hey there, Kira." Ichigo said to the cat, which actually was Kira in her own cat form, much like her mother.

"Hiya, Mr. K. Who's the pretty lady next to you?" Kira said and Rangiku smiled at the little kitten.

"I'm his girlfriend, Rangiku Matsumoto, lieutenant of Squad Ten. Who are you?" Rangiku asked.

"I'm Kira Urahara." The kitten said and Rangiku couldn't believe her ears as she looked at Ichigo.

"I didn't know Urahara had a daughter. I wonder what Yoruichi thinks." Rangiku said.

"My mommy thinks what?" Kira asked and the question answered Rangiku's question of Yoruichi.

"Well, that answers that." Rangiku said as she pat the kitten and met Urahara at the door.

"Ah, Ichigo, Rangiku, welcome." Urahara said as he guided them in where they instantly found Renji and Rukia.

"Hey, it's the new couple." Renji teased.

"How was your date?" Rukia asked.

"It was so fantastic! I can't wait another double-date. Right, Ichigo?" Rangiku answered.

"Err, yeah." Ichigo said.

"That makes three of us." Neliel said as she entered the room drinking some tea.

"Hey, Nel. Where's Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked.

"He's still sleeping." Neliel sighed.

"I can't believe that he's still asleep." Ichigo said.

"Yep. Grimmy is like a cat. Day or night, sleeping is no problem for him." Neliel said.

"Well, it was a long night after all." Rangiku said.

"Yeah, I'll say." Ichigo answered and the fivesome chatted before the orange-haired couple set out to Orihime's place to see her.

"Hey, Ichigo, Rangiku, come on in." Orihime courteously said to the pair as she welcomed them inside.

"So, Orihime, what's it like living with Ulquiorra?" Rangiku asked.

"It's pretty nice. He's actually a good person behind that almost chilly personality." Orihime proudly admitted.

"You're serious?" Ichigo said, not believing his ears at hearing of Ulquiorra are other personality.

"Yep. He's good people, or arrancar, I guess." Orihime giggled.

"Where is he anyway?" Rangiku asked.

"He went to the library with Toshiro and Momo. By the way, I hear you two are dating now." Orihime said.

"That's right." Rangiku answered; completely forgetting that Orihime had strong affection for Ichigo.

"It was love at first sight, wasn't it?" Orihime said.

"Something like that. Right, Ichigo?" Rangiku said as she hugged Ichigo's side.

"Yeah." Ichigo agreed and Orihime smiled at the scene going on in front of her.

"Well, I'm glad that's working for you." Orihime said to the two.

"Thank you, and I'm sure the very same will happen to you someday." Rangiku positively answered.

"Gee, you think?" Orihime chuckled.

"I don't think. I know." Rangiku smiled as Ulquiorra suddenly returned with Hitsugaya and Momo alongside him.

"Hi, Captain, Momo and you too, Ulquiorra." Rangiku welcomed the three.

"Hi, Rangiku and Ichigo." Momo said to the orange-haired couple.

"Hey. Hello, Ulquiorra," Ichigo responded and Ulquiorra nodded to the orange-haired man.

"What are you two doing here?" Hitsugaya asked.

"We're visiting Orihime. How you've been?" Rangiku said.

"Decent. Let's put it that way." Hitsugaya responded while Ichigo noticed the short-haired captain's eyes shift to the right where Momo happened to be standing when he said the word decent. It was then that Ichigo figured out that something wasn't exactly right but he figured he didn't want discover the truth.

The orange-haired couple left after this and met with Chad and Isane, the former of which having a drowsy look in his eyes.

"Chad, have you been sleeping okay?" Ichigo asked his towering friend.

"Yes, I've just been waking up funny." Chad said.

"Isane, do you know what's wrong with him?" Ichigo asked and Isane blushed, to which Rangiku smirked.

"Um…well, we, er." Isane started to stammer.

"Mind defining what you mean by funny, Chad?" Rangiku smiled and Chad began to sweat nervously.

"Well, by waking up funny, I meant that I, uh, keep waking up with a sudden burst of energy." Chad explained with amounts of sweat running down his temple.

"Do you have any type of dreams that make you wake so fast?" Ichigo said and Chad blushed as his eyes quickly looked at Isane. When Chad looked at Isane, the only words in his head were wet and dream and he just said he should get to bed earlier to which Ichigo said wouldn't be a bad idea at all.

"Oh, Isane…" Rangiku said with a devious smirk; the blonde understanding half of what was going on with the tall pair.

"Yes, Rangiku?" Isane still blushed.

"Enjoy giving Chad some company and _sweet_ dreams." Rangiku giggled and Isane blushed heavily and slowly nodded.

"Good luck with getting to bed early, Chad." Ichigo said.

"Be sure to help, Isane." Rangiku snickered and Isane looked away with her blush taking up most of her face.

"O-o-okay." Isane answered before she and Chad left while Ichigo and Rangiku headed home.

"Hey, Rangiku, did you notice anything wrong with Isane?" Ichigo asked and his girlfriend snickered again.

"Oh, I'm sure she's fine and enjoying company with Chad." Rangiku smiled while still snickering.

"What's so funny?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh, nothing." Rangiku giggled before hugging Ichigo's side and he sighed as he wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's side and held her close to him as they walked home. When they arrived back at the Kurosaki clinic, they were greeted by Isshin, who jumped at Ichigo with his feet forward.

"Welcome back, Ichigo and Rangiku!" Isshin happily proclaimed before Ichigo calmly ducked down in time and he flew clearly into the door with a crash.

"Dad, are you all right?" Rangiku asked and Isshin raised his thumb to her to confirm he was okay.

"Oh, Ichigo, Rangiku, you're back. Perfect. Dinner is hot and ready." Yuzu said as she appeared from the kitchen.

"Oh, well, okay." Ichigo said and after dinner was finished, Rangiku and the Kurosakis all just kicked back.

"So, where were you two all day?" Karin asked.

"Just here and there visiting some friends." Rangiku answered

"Oh." Karin said and later when Ichigo lay in bed half asleep, the lights turned off and he noticed Rangiku wearing the same clothes she wore the first night she slept with him. Coincidently, he wore the clothes from that very night as well. Rangiku got in bed and cuddled up with him.

"Night, Ichigo." Rangiku said.

"G'night, Rangiku." Ichigo said after kissing her goodnight.

"Will I be in your dreams tonight?" Rangiku asked.

"No comment." Ichigo said before he fell asleep and some minutes after that, Rangiku deviously smiled and put her back to the orange-haired man. She gently gripped Ichigo's hands and slid them through the sleeveless parts of her shirt to plant them on her breasts.

" _Oh, his hands feel so nice."_ Rangiku smiled while she used her hands to control Ichigo's into kneading her breasts and she began silently purring. She made Ichigo's hands massage her breasts until he instinctively started kneading her breasts in his sleep and she bit her lip to suppress her moans of pleasure at how good his hands were.

She then felt something warm and wet behind her with the source being the front of Ichigo's trousers and she giggled before falling asleep; knowing the morning after would be full of laughter for her.

* * *

Well, friends, here is the first chapter of this year to this funny story and I hope you all enjoy it as well as the next chapter . Just a reminder, I do remember why Rangiku and the other soul reapers are in the World of the Living in the first place. I'm just keeping things fun before the story gets to anything serious.

I know some of you know what happened to the Bleach anime and like my pal Bankai777 said, it's a shame. Well, like you Bleach fans, I'm opposed to the whole thing! Damn opposed! Though I'm sure we will see it again in the future and I'm sure some of you have heard Tite Kubo's official announcement that Grimmjow is still alive, even though I figured he was still kicking all along. Well, bye.

 


	6. Monday

Hello, guys and welcome back to **_How Ichigo and Rangiku met again_**. Sorry for taking so long with updating but here it is.  
Disclaimer: I don't own **_Bleach._**

* * *

Ichigo opened his eyes and looked to see Rangiku with her back turned to him. He yawned and gently unwrapped his arms from Rangiku to sit up.

He stretched and looked down at Rangiku, who slowly woke up after a while and looked up at him. She smiled at him and rubbed her eyes before sitting up to rest her head against his chest.

Ichigo wrapped his arm around Rangiku and he lightly kissed her forehead. She rubbed the underside of his chin and kissed his lips softly.

"Good morning, Rangiku." Ichigo said.

"Good morning, Ichigo. Was I in your dreams last night?" Rangiku asked.

"Sorry, but, no." Ichigo said and Rangiku pouted at him with her lovely face. The orange-haired man got out of bed and stretched his arms.

He felt something wet and looked down on his shorts to see a wet stain on it. Ichigo's whole face turned red in embarrassment while Rangiku feigned innocence at the wet stain's appearance.

"Well, someone had a spicy dream last night." Rangiku said; trying her absolute best to keep from laughing her head off.

"Rangiku, don't look!" Ichigo said as he covered his crotch and sprinted out of the room. Rangiku buried her face in one of the pillows and began laughing non-stop.

She laughed so hard her face turned red as the rest of the Kurosaki family heard the sound of Ichigo running and came out to investigate the commotion.

Rangiku jumped out of bed and caught up to Ichigo before he got to the bathroom. She wrapped her arms around him and smothered her breasts against his back.

"Come on, Ichigo. It's a natural thing, so don't be shy." Rangiku giggled and Ichigo still tried to reach the bathroom. Then, Isshin, Yuzu, and Karin all exited from their rooms and observed the two orange-haired soul reapers.

They all noticed the wet stain on Ichigo's shorts and while his sisters blushed at the sight, Isshin's smile began to build as the sight of Rangiku hugging his son along with the mark got a crazy idea.

"My son, you and Rangiku have done the dirty deed! Congratulations!" Isshin said happily and Ichigo blushed like a maniac before breaking out of Rangiku's hug. Next, he sprinted into the bathroom yelling before shutting the door behind him and locking it.

"Did I miss something?" Yuzu asked while blushing.

"Oh, nothing that much important." Rangiku giggled and Karin simply decided not to ask questions.

"Morning, Rangiku." Karin said as she began heading downstairs with Yuzu and Isshin.

"Good morning, Karin, Yuzu, and Dad." Rangiku greeted as she waited for Ichigo to come out and he eventually did wearing his school uniform. He looked away from Rangiku blushing and she giggled again before hugging him.

"Don't be ashamed, Ichigo. Again, it's a natural thing to have a wet dream every now and then." Rangiku assured Ichigo and he still blushed at his girlfriend. He was relieved that she was taking the situation so well and that she wasn't thinking he had dirty dreams about her that caused the wet dream.

He just sighed and patted Rangiku's back affectionately. She nuzzled his heart and he ran his finger through her hair.

"Thanks, Rangiku." Ichigo said as Rangiku kissed his cheek.

"Hey, what are couples for?" Rangiku said as Ichigo headed downstairs and found that breakfast was already being started.

"Good morning, Ichigo!" Isshin said as he karate-chopped the top of Ichigo's head and sent him onto the floor. Ichigo laid on the floor and glared up at Isshin dangerously.

"What's wrong? Did the countless amounts of child-making wear you out?" Isshin said and Ichigo growled as he jumped to his feet to give his father a mid-air kick to the side.

"I'm telling you, nothing happened!" Ichigo said to Isshin, who only laughed in disbelief.

"Yeah, right! Though with the amount of energy you have, I'm surprised that I didn't hear you or Rangiku last night." Isshin said as Rangiku came downstairs.

"Oh, my lovely fourth daughter, when you and Ichigo bless our home with the army of children you'll have?" He asked Rangiku, who just laughed in response.

"Ask him." Rangiku said as she pointed to Ichigo, whose face was red with embarrassment.

"I'm telling you nothing happened!" Ichigo said.

"Sure nothing happened." Rangiku trilled in a teasing voice and Ichigo sighed in defeat; knowing that Isshin wasn't going to leave him alone about the wet stain for quite some time. After a while, Yuzu had finished making breakfast and all ate their fill.

Ichigo and Rangiku went back upstairs to get their school supplies before leaving the house. Along the way, they bumped into Rukia, Renji, Neliel, and Grimmjow.

"Well, well, looks who's up here. Hi, Ichigo, Rangiku." Neliel said.

"Hey, guys." Ichigo said.

"Hello, Neliel." Rangiku said.

"How have you guys been?" Ichigo asked.

"Can't complain." Grimmjow said.

"Besides going to buy some medieval books, I haven't done anything new." Rukia said.

"I had no idea you were into medieval times, Rukia." Ichigo said.

"Well, I am and they're actually for my nephew." Rukia answered.

"Your nephew? Oh, right, Soldier was his name, wasn't it?" Ichigo asked and Rukia sighed with Renji.

"You idiot, his name is Sojun." Renji said.

"Oh, right. How can someone at his age read like something like medieval times?" Ichigo asked; not understanding how a two-year old could read such books.

"Sojun is just smart like that." Rukia answered.

"Looking at his parents, it isn't the least bit hard to see why." Rangiku said.

"By the way, what's Byakuya like with Sojun? I mean I can easily understand what Captain Unohana is like with him, but what about his own father?" Ichigo asked.

"Sorry, but brother said not to tell to you anything about him." Rukia said.

"Oh, I see." Ichigo said.

"I've seen Byakuya with Sojun many times. Despite that calm persona he has, he's quite affectionate with Sojun and I always see them talking with each other so well." Neliel said.

"Really? I never realized he was so fatherly." Ichigo asked.

"Of course, he is. Captain Kuchiki isn't a human brick wall." Renji said.

"I just hope the kid grows up different than his parents." Grimmjow said.

"What do you mean?" Renji said.

"Well, Byakuya's a total stiff and as for that Unohana woman, there's just something about her that gives even me the chills." Grimmjow said.

"Only time can tell." Neliel said.

"Yeah…" Grimmjow said; the thought of Sojun becoming like the frightening side of Retsu making him tremble. Soon enough, the group reached the school and entered their classroom.

It was there that they were greeted by their friends, who all hung around the class waiting for school to get started.

"I assume none of you of have anything to report from over the weekend." Hitsugaya said to the group.

"No, there isn't any sign of a Vasto-Lordes, Captain." Rangiku said.

"There's no sign of them at all from what I can tell." Pesche said.

"We haven't sensed anything either." Lilinette added.

"Fine, Carry on." Hitsugaya said.

"Hi, Ichigo, Hi, Rangiku." Orihime said as she entered the classroom with Ulquiorra.

"Hey, Orihime and Ulquiorra." Ichigo greeted.

"Greetings, Ichigo and Rangiku." Ulquiorra said in return.

"Hello, you two." Rangiku said and after some more talking, Yuki came into the classroom.

"Hi, class. Well, everyone seems to be here except Reiichi Ōshima and Sorimachi but they're a couple of crackheads, so there's not much to worry about." Yuki said and most of the students (including the arrancars) were amazed that a teacher would make such a comment.

_Later on during gym period after running track_

Ichigo's classmates were assigned a free period and Orihime introduced her original ballgame known as Yakka, a hybrid of soccer and baseball. As all of Rangiku, Neliel, Tier, and Isane, exited the changing room in their respective gym clothes, Chizuru gawked at their chest areas with untamed attraction.

_"Have I died and gone to heaven? Look at those luscious things!"_ Chizuru said as she watched Rangiku step up to the home plate and hold a bat in her hands tightly. Tatsuki held the soccer ball under her foot and prepared to kick it.

"Are you ready, Rangiku?" Tatsuki asked.

"Go for it." Rangiku said and Tatsuki began to kick the ball forward as she sprinted. Once she got the ball rolling fast enough, she kicked it again and it launched at Rangiku.

The blonde held the bat tightly and swung it powerfully at the ball. The bat collided with the ball so loudly that a crack could be heard from the impact and it flew into the air.

The ball flew high into the air and this give Rangiku a flawless homerun. The others watching all watched in awe as Neliel went next and did the exact same thing.

Then, Tier did the same thing and most of the guys watching looked at the three women; all muttering if they were single, much to the dismay of Ichigo, Grimmjow, and Pesche.

"I can't help but wonder what her name is and if she's single." Mizuiro said as he looked at Tier; not remembering her name at the moment.

"You mean her?" Pesche said as he gestured at Tier.

"Yeah." Mizuiro answered.

"Oh, that's my girlfriend Tier, remember?" Pesche said and at most of the guys hearing that, some let out disappointed grunts.

"Oh, yeah, if I remember right, Neliel is dating Grimmjow." Keigo said and Grimmjow only grunted in affirmation.

"So, only Rangiku is single then." Mizuiro said and Grimmjow laughed in response.

"Wrong again." Grimmjow said.

"Do you mean Rangiku is already dating someone in the short amount of time she's been here?" Keigo asked and Ichigo started to have a bad feeling as Grimmjow snickered mischievously.

"Yeah, she's dating him." Pesche said as he gestured towards Ichigo and both Keigo and Mizuiro (along with many others of the guys present) all looked at him in shock. They couldn't believe that the scowling, short-tempered Ichigo was dating the cheerful, light-hearted Rangiku and Grimmjow kept smiling as Ichigo's face turned bright red in embarrassment.

"Way to go, Ichigo! How'd you two hit it off so fast?" Keigo asked with the utmost curiosity and Ichigo looked away bashfully.

"Yeah, Ichigo, how'd you hook up so fast with such a hot woman?" Mizuiro asked.

"Yes, tell us, Ichigo." Grimmjow added just to fluster Ichigo, who still looked away.

"Uh, well." Ichigo started to say and Rangiku looked over at him before smiling and waving in a flirtatious matter, shocking the countless number of male students that were fascinated with her large bosom. Grimmjow smiled at the shyness his orange-haired rival felt and laughed his head off.

_"Grimmjow, I am so going to kick your ass for this later."_ Ichigo bitterly thought to himself.

"Come on, Ichigo, if helps I'll even tell you how I started Tier." Pesche said and this caught his attention.

"How did you two go out, anyway?" Mizuiro asked.

"Well, from Tier has said, I was the first person to ever make her laugh; after much persistence, that is." Pesche said.

"Persistence? After seeing you together, I'd think you hit it off from the very start." Keigo said and Pesche chuckled again while looking at the readers of this chapter.

"Not exactly, but that's **another story**." Pesche said looking at the audience and winking while Ichigo looked off in the distance. Before he could say anything, he heard the whistle blow and this signified the period was over.

"Hey, Chad, with all these new couples since the new students showed up, is it safe to say that you are dating any of them?" Mizuiro asked Chad.

"No, I'm not." Chad said.

"Oh, well, I'm sure there's someone in the newbies for you." Keigo said and Chad looked at Isane. The silver-haired woman returned the gaze and waved at him.

Ichigo sulked away and walked back to the locker room. He suddenly felt two slender arms wrap around him from behind and something very soft press against his back.

"How'd I look out there, Ichigo?" Rangiku asked.

"You were something, that's for sure." Ichigo said and Rangiku nuzzled his back for a second.

"Thanks a bunch, Ichigo." Rangiku said before releasing the orange-haired man and heading to the girls' locker room. Ichigo sighed and kept walking forward; afraid to look back at the rest of his classmates and see their faces from Rangiku's display of affection.

In the locker room, Ichigo emerged and found all of Grimmjow, Renji, Keigo, Mizuiro, waiting for him.

"Well, Ichigo, you're pretty much the popular one lately." Renji teased.

"Shut it, Renji." Ichigo said as he walked forward.

"Ichigo, why do you seem so embarrassed? From what I can see, many of the guys here would kill to be in your shoes." Keigo asked.

"I'm not embarrassed!" Ichigo said.

"Are you sure because your face is looking mighty red right now." Mizuiro said and Ichigo continued blushing like a maniac.

"Eventually, every guy who sees you and Rangiku together is gonna give you that look. Hell, it's happened to me more times than I can count." Grimmjow said and Ichigo remembered the aggressive look he had back in the bar when Neliel was being harassed by the obnoxious guy.

"So, what do you do to handle it when that happens to Neliel?" Keigo asked.

"Simple; I kick some ass." Grimmjow answered.

"Sounds like my kind of style." Renji said.

"Huh, makes sense in your case." Ichigo answered before they headed back to class and later on, it was lunchtime. Uryu and Nemu left to eat together while Ikkaku, Appachi, Sun-Sun, and Yumichika all went off for lunch in a foursome.

Hitsugaya had gone off to eat by himself and all of Rangiku, Neliel, Momo, Tier, Lilinette, and Isane were invited to eat with Orihime, Rukia, Tatsuki, Chizuru, Michiru,Ryō and Mahana; in an effort for the last four to get to know them better. As for Ichigo, he, Chad, Keigo, Grimmjow, Renji, Mizuiro, Pesche, and Starrk all ate lunch on the roof.

_With the girls_

They all ate in the shade of a large tree near the fence and so far, the new girls hit it off quite well with the others.

"Rangiku, was it? What kind of relationship do you have with Ichigo" Mahana asked and that caught the blonde's attention.

"I'm his girlfriend." Rangiku proudly said and that statement caused all of Tatsuki, Chizuru, Michiru, Ryō, and Mahana stare at her in shock.

"You and Ichigo?" The dumbfounded Tatsuki said as a smile of amazement grew on her face that Ichigo was dating someone so pretty.

"Yup!" Rangiku answered as she took a bite out of bread and this raised so many questions.

"How did he ask you out?" Mahana asked.

"Well, when we became a couple, it was as if we didn't need words to even talk about it. It's like we were that much meant for each other to the point we become a couple. Everything just felt so natural." Rangiku said and that left the other women completely at such a heartfelt statement.

"Wow." An amazed Neliel said.

"Have you gone out on any dates?" Michiru asked.

"Well, we went on a double-date with Neliel and Grimmjow last Saturday." Rangiku said.

"Is that so?" Tatsuki said.

"Yep." Neliel said.

_"Ichigo's face is likely going to be red as a beet for the rest of the school year."_ Rukia thought to herself.

_With the guys_

"Well, Chad, did you get some rest last night?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, I did." Chad answered.

"Were you having trouble sleeping at night?" Starrk asked.

"Something like that, yes." Chad answered.

"Well, if you weren't so shy, I'd think that with someone like Isane in your house, you were having sex dreams." Renji said and Chad did his absolute best to keep from blushing like a maniac as the red-haired lieutenant would then realize why he had trouble sleeping.

"No, it's okay, I just got to bed earlier, that's all." Chad answered.

"A bigger question is how do the three of you sleep at night?" Keigo asked.

"What do you mean?" Pesche asked.

"All three of you date women that others would kill to be dating. How do you guys sleep at night?" Keigo replied and he got the same answer from both Ichigo and Grimmjow; a death glare that made him silent.

"Never you mind!" Ichigo and Grimmjow growled at Keigo, who cowered and crawled back a bit.

"No comment. I sleep perfectly fine." Pesche said in reply to Keigo's question with a dreamy look on his face; him obviously thinking about Tier.

"If you say so, Pesche." Keigo nervously answered.

_Back in class_

Ichigo sat at his desk and he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked behind him and saw it was Tatsuki.

"Well, Ichigo, I can see you and Rangiku are quite the couple. Why didn't you tell me you were dating so pretty and nice?" Tatsuki said and Ichigo blushed.

"Well, you would have found out anyway, so…" Ichigo said.

"It's good to know that you finally found someone." Tatsuki said as she nudged Ichigo.

"Well, thanks, I guess." Ichigo said before he felt Rangiku behind him; her bosom pressing against his head.

"Miss me?" Rangiku said and Ichigo reached up to stroke her cheek. Tatsuki only smiled at the scene.

"Oh, you could say that." Ichigo answered; as if almost teasing the blonde and she giggled in response.

It was then the bell rang and everyone started to leave.

"See you around, Rangiku. Take care, Ichigo." Momo said before leaving with Hitsugaya, Orihime, and Ulquiorra.

"See you two later." Orihime said as she turned around to the orange-haired couple. They said farewell before she finally took her leave and Appachi cleared her throat behind him.

"Well, Ichigo, your whole class knows about your relationship. So, now you'll really have to keep your eyes opened." Appachi said.

"Remember, whether it's the Soul Society or this world, guys are gonna look at you and Rangiku with total jealously." Ikkaku answered.

"And if they do, I'll kick their ass." Ichigo said defensively.

"Just what I expected you to say." Appachi chuckled.

"In that case, good response." Ikkaku said.

"Not a very attractive answer but still a beautiful one in its own way." Yumichika said.

"True. Farewell, you two." Sun-sun said before the four of them left with Tatsuki and Keigo. Rangiku turned her attention to Lilinette, Starrk, Tier, and Pesche.

"I've gotta say, Rangiku, you, Tier, and Nel swing a mean bat." Lilinette said.

"Why, thank you." Tier said.

"Yes, thank you. So do you." Rangiku answered.

"Really? All I did was hit the ball over the fence while all three of you sent it into the sky." Lilinette said.

"A good hit is a good hit." Rangiku smiled at the arrancar woman.

"Thank you. Come on, Starrk." Lilinette said as she and Starrk gathered their supplies before heading out the door.

"Later." Starrk said as he vanished from eyesight and Pesche flexed before picking up his bag.

"Pesche, Tier, I just thought of something." Ichigo said.

"Yes?" Pesche and Tier answered.

"If you're here, where's Dondochakka and Mila-Rose?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh, he's back in the Soul Society doing stand-up by himself until I come back." Pesche said.

"That and Mila-Rose lives with Kenpachi and Yachiru now." Tier said.

"Well, that answers that." Ichigo said as Pesche placed his arm around Tier's shoulder and the blonde arrancars left the room.

"Uryu, Nemu, take care, all right?" Rangiku asked.

"Will do, Rangiku." Uryu answered.

"Likewise to you and Rangiku." Nemu answered.

"See you around, Ichigo, Rangiku." Chad said with Isane alongside him.

"So long, Chad, Isane." Ichigo said.

"Sleep tight, you two." Rangiku teased the tall pair once again and both blushed before taking their leave. This left only Ichigo and Rangiku as they were joined by Grimmjow, Neliel, Renji, and Rukia as they exited the school.

"Well, today was interesting." Neliel said.

"Yes, high school has its excitements like any other place." Rukia responded.

"Well, Ichigo, you're pretty much a celebrity now." Renji teased.

"Don't remind me." Ichigo said before Rangiku hugged him and giggled.

"The more people that know about us, the less surprise there is, Y'know." Rangiku said.

"That's true." Rukia chuckled.

"Did this kind of thing ever happen to you two?" Ichigo asked Grimmjow and Neliel.

"Nope." Neliel answered.

"There's not much other arrancars like us. So, dating for us wasn't as big a deal as it'll probably be for you." Grimmjow said.

"Ah, I see." Ichigo said.

"Well, Ichigo, I heard how you and Grimmjow protected Rangiku and Neliel. So, there's not much to worry about." Renji said as they arrived at Urahara's shop.

"Yeah, we'll see you guys around then." Ichigo said as the four of them entered the shop. He and Rangiku left for home while chatting.

"Welcome home, Ichigo and my fourth daughter!" Isshin said after Ichigo opened the door and he came out with a flying karate-chop. Ichigo blocked him by gripping his arm and flipping him onto his side.

"You maniac, why do you keep that up?!" Ichigo asked his father.

"Hiya, Dad, are you okay?" Rangiku said as she helped Isshin up.

"Never better, Rangiku." Isshin answered.

"Welcome home, Rangiku and Ichigo. I just started making dinner so you're just in time." Yuzu said.

"Hello to you, too, Yuzu and that's good to know." Rangiku said as she followed Ichigo upstairs. Once arriving in his room, Ichigo set his things down and sat his bed.

"Today was something, wasn't it, Ichigo?" Rangiku asked as she sat next to him and rested her head against his chest.

"Yes, it was." Ichigo said as he gently framed Rangiku's cheek and stroked it until she pressed her lips against his. She wrapped her arms around him and her breasts smothered his pectoral area.

He did likewise and ran his fingers through her hair. Ichigo fell back with Rangiku on top of him and the two stared into each other's eyes deeply as they did so.

To them, this action helped them relax after a long day and this was something they mutually agreed on. Ichigo stroked Rangiku's cheek and she ran her hands along his chest.

Later on, the doorbell rang and Ichigo went downstairs to answer it. He opened the door to reveal Hanataro and he held a box in his hands.

"Ichigo, what a surprise! I forgot that you lived here." Hanataro said to Ichigo.

"Hello, Hanataro. Are you here on a mission, too?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh, no, Captain Unohana sent me here to deliver a package to Lieutenant Kotetsu and I came here by accident. Do you know where I can find her?" Hanataro said and Ichigo give him directions to Chad's apartment.

"Ichigo, dinner's ready." Yuzu said as she came to the door and saw Hanataro. The two stared at each other and blushed slightly.

"Oh, is this a friend of yours?" Yuzu asked.

"Hanataro, this is my sister Yuzu. Yuzu, this is Hanataro Yamada, a friend of mine from the Soul Society." Ichigo explained.

"Oh, I see. Pleased to me you, Yuzu." Hanataro said.

"Hanataro, huh? The pleasure's mine." Yuzu said and Ichigo noticed the looks on their faces.

"Thank you." Hanataro said.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Yuzu asked in a dreamy accent and before Hanataro could say anything, he noticed the overprotective death glare Ichigo gave him and Isshin did the same from the living room. Hanataro began trembling and freaked out.

_"If I stay, those two are lively to eat me alive."_ Hanataro said before telling Yuzu he must get going.

"Are you sure?" Yuzu said and Hanataro apologized before quickly walking away. Yuzu let out a low groan of disappointment as Hanataro left and Ichigo closed the door as they went back inside.

"Did I miss anything?" Rangiku asked Karin after she came downstairs.

"Not very much." Karin answered as Yuzu sadly lumbered back to the kitchen.

"Ichigo?" Rangiku asked.

"Oh, nothing happened." He answered and Rangiku just sighed. After Yuzu finished making dinner, Rangiku joined the Kurosaki family for diner.

* * *

There's chapter six and again, I'm sorry I took so long writing it. A lot has happened on **_Bleach_** since the last chapter, huh? Ichigo being part-Quincy from Masaki, Head-Captain Yamamoto and Unohana are both dead, and Isshin really was Rangiku's former captain after all. On top of that, he's a Shiba clan member.

I figured that for this chapter that I'd show Ichigo and Rangiku in school with the rest of his class finding out about their relationship. Pesche breaks the fourth by implying that I may someday write a PeschexTier story detailing how they became a couple. As for Yuzu, don't feel bad for her as Hanataro will later become Ichiku's uncle and that question of whether or not they get together answers itself.

Well, enjoy and I'll try to be more frequent with updates for this story than I was last year. Ciao.

* * *

_Omake_

"You think you're the Captain's better 3rd seat?" Sentaro said to Kiyone.

"I'm better than you; that much I know." Kiyone answered.

"Well, think again! I am!" Sentaro said to Kiyone.

"Well, I'm dating the Captain." Kiyone said.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Sentaro asked.

"I can do things with Captain Ukitake that you can't." Kiyone smirked.

"Like what?" Sentaro asked before pausing to think about the smirk on Kiyone's face.

"Oh, that is so wrong." Sentaro said out of disgust.

"I rest my case." Kiyone said victoriously.


	7. Everyone Sleeps Tight

We're back and this will be a short chapter that sets up a very important plotline for future chapters.  
Disclaimer: I don't own _**Bleach.**_

* * *

Mila-Rose stepped out the shower and wrapped herself in a thin towel. She walked into the bedroom and found Kenpachi on his side sleeping.

She chuckled to herself before joining him in bed and letting her towel drop to the floor. Mila-Rose pulled some of the sheets back and smothered her undressed body against Kenpachi's.

The bloodthirsty captain continued to snore as Mila-Rose lay on her side facing away from him and resting her head next to his arm. Suddenly, Kenpachi's hand landed on her stomach and while he was still asleep, he didn't move his hand.

Mila-Rose smiled at Kenpachi and reached back to stroke his jawline. His hand remained on his stomach and he had been sleeping with his hand on her abdomen for many nights since finding out about her pregnancy.

" _Well, Kane, it looks like your Dad is already protecting you."_ Mila-Rose thought to herself before closing her eyes and resting alongside her towering lover.

_Elsewhere in the Soul Society_

Kiyone sat next to Ukitake as he lay in bed and yawned. She placed the sheets up his neck and tucked him in.

"Thank you very much, Kiyone." Ukitake said and she leaned down to kiss his forehead.

"No problem, Captain Ukitake." Kiyone said while stroking his cheek until he succumbed to slumber and she smiled down at him. While smiling, she walked over to the door and opened it.

She looked outside to see Sentaro standing a short ways from Ukitake's private quarters on the bridge and he glared at her. Kiyone smirked at him and stuck her tongue out at him before closing the door.

Kiyone lowly snickered as she focused back on her captain/lover and she lifted the sheets enough for her to slip into them. She lie on top of her captain and rested her head against his chest.

_With Nanao and Kyoraku_

Kyoraku laid bed with Nanao and she read a novel with his head lying in her lap. She apparently was ignoring him and his kissing gestures.

"Nanao-chan, what you say to end the day with some fun, huh?" Kyoraku asked.

"Not tonight, Captain Kyoraku." Nanao said.

"Come on; it'll be fun." Kyoraku said and Nanao sighed before looking down at his playful face.

"Very well, then. Close your eyes." Nanao said and the 8th Division Captain closed his eyes while puckering his lips. Suddenly, she brought the novel down onto his face and smothered it for a short while.

"Good night, Captain." Nanao said as she took the book off his face and he rose simply rubbed his nose. She lie down and rested against her pillow.

"Oh, sweet Nanao, you're so cruel." Kyoraku said while chuckling.

_With Byakuya and Retsu_

Retsu, having tucked in Sojun for in the night, entered the master bedroom and slid the door shut. She looked to see Byakuya in bed and he looked to her.

"Are we resting earlier than normal, Byakuya-kun?" Retsu said.

"Yes." Byakuya said as Retsu donned her night robe and entered the bed next to her husband. She undid her braid and rested her head against Byakuya's chest.

He placed his hand on Retsu's back and she tenderly planted her hand on his cheek. Retsu leaned in closer and pressed her lips against his.

She ran her fingers through his hair while stroking his cheek until they ended their kiss and she rested her head back on his chest. A soft expression appeared on Byakuya's face as Retsu rested on him and closed her eyes.

He snapped his fingers and the lights shut off as he slowly began to fall asleep as well with his wife.

_In the World of the Living_

"Well, today was productive, wasn't it?" Urahara said as he lie down in bed and Yoruichi stripped down to nothing before turning into her cat form. She crawled onto Urahara's chest and he looked surprised.

"What's the matter?" Yoruichi asked.

"It's the first time you slept as a cat like this." Urahara said; having slept with Yoruichi naked ever since they started dating.

"Well, there's a first time for everything. Good night." Yoruichi said as she twitched her whiskers and licked his cheek before resting on him. As her husband sighed in defeat before going to sleep, Yoruichi smugly smiled at teasing her husband while lowering her head onto him and wiggled her ears before closing her eyes.

_In the guestroom_

Renji finished setting up an air mattress while Rukia changed into her night dress and stretched her arms before sitting on it. The red-headed lieutenant lay back and Rukia placed herself on top of him.

"Sleep tight, Rukia." Renji said before she kissed his cheek and he received a kiss to the chin.

"You, too, Renji." Rukia said before he watched her fall asleep and he smiled down at her.

_Below in the training room_

Neliel slowly changed into her dark green shirt and skirt and looked to Grimmjow, who had a smirk on his lips.

"You just love teasing me, don't you?" Grimmjow smugly said.

"Maybe." Neliel giggled as she lie back and Grimmjow placed himself on her. She smiled at him as he grinned down at her and she sweetly smiled back at him.

"You play with a fire, the bigger it gets." Grimmjow metaphorically said.

"Well, playing with fire's no fun but I can think of something that is." Neliel purred and Grimmjow stroked her face before pressing his lips against hers. She placed her hand on the back of his head and held him close as he lifted up her shirt.

_At the hotel_

Pesche sat in bed and watched the weather. Tier came out of the bathroom in her sleeveless nightgown and sat next to Pesche.

"Hey, Tier, do you think you'd ever want to predict the weather on the news?" Pesche asked.

"I've never thought of that before, so I'm not certain on what to say." Tier responded before Pesche turned off the TV and yawned. He laid back against the pillow and Tier pulled the sheets up to their chests.

She moved closer to Pesche and cuddled with him. He smiled as his lover pressed her breasts against his chest and kissed him.

The two arrancars held each other close and stroked each other's backs. Tier ran her fingers through Pesche's hair and he rubbed the back of her neck.

"Good night, Tier." Pesche said

"Good night, Pesche." Tier smiled back him before falling asleep in each other's affectionate hold.

_With Lilinette and Starrk_

Lilinette flexed her arms and noticed Starrk already sleeping. She grinned deviously as she turned off the lights and crawled onto his sleeping form.

She pulled up the sheets to where she could cover both of them and she rested against him. Starrk continued to snore as Lilinette snuggled him in the fashion a child would do with a teddy bear and yawned before kissing the bridge of his nose.

_At Orihime's place_

Orihime, wearing her sleeveless PJs, locked the front door and looked to her guests. Ulquiorra rested on the couch with a comforter over him and Momo rested with Hitsugaya on the floor in their large sleeping bag.

"Good night." Orihime yawned to her guests.

"Sleep well, Orihime." Ulquiorra responded.

"You, too." Momo responded and since Hitsugaya was already sleeping, he didn't respond. Orihime smiled at her guests and nodded before going to her bedroom.

Ulquiorra relaxed on the couch and Momo cuddled Hitsugaya as she closed her eyes closed. The black-haired arrancar lay on his side and he succumbed to slumber.

_Tatsuki's apartment_

"Who would have thought Ichigo and Rangiku were dating?" Tatsuki said as she brushed her teeth alongside Keigo

"I know, right? They're so different, that I never would have seen them as a couple." Keigo agreed.

"You know what they say; opposites attract." Tatsuki said.

"Isn't that the truth?" Keigo said before they retired to their bed and lay together.

"Well, it'll be fun seeing Ichigo blush so much like he did today." Tatsuki grinned and Keigo laughed while she wrapped her arms around him. She kissed him before he ran his fingers through her hair and they clapped their hands to deactivate the lights.

_In the next room_

The nude Apache locked the door as Ikkaku lie on his back in the bed and she switched off the lights. She crawled on top of Ikkaku and smirked as she straddled him.

He grinned and she seductively laughed as she pressed her lips against his. Their tongues began battling a never-ending battle and unbeknownst to them, Mizuho watched them from the small window with wide obsessive eyes filled with dangerous jealousy.

She stood on a steep ledge as she watched the two go at it and she growled venomous as she watched the scene. Even though she could fall at any time, it was her jealously that drove her to stay on the surface and watch as Ikkaku made out with Apache.

_In the 2_ _nd_ _guest room_

Yumichika and Sun-Sung lie in bed together cuddling before they were disturbed by the sounds of mattress squeaking in the next room.

"I swear Apache is such an animal even at night." Sun-Sungsighed.

"Though I wouldn't call this a beautiful ending to a lovely day, everyone has their methods." Yumichika said.

"Although, looking at your lovely face before going to sleep, I can call it a beautiful end." Sung-sun and Yumichika said at the same time. They smiled and blushed at one another.

"Oh, go on." They said simultaneously once again and they shared a laugh.

_At Uryu's place_

Uryu lie on the couch as Nemu poked her head out of the bedroom and endearingly smiled at him. He looked back at her with a soft expression on his lips.

"Are you comfortable, Uryu?" Nemu asked.

"Yes, Nemu." Uryu answered.

"Very well then, good night, Uryu." Nemu answered.

"Good night, Nemu." Uryu said as Nemu retreated into his bedroom for the night. The second he fell asleep, Nemu curiously looked back out of the room and approached her with a blanket on her shoulders.

She placed it on him for added warmth and smiled down at him. Nemu sat on a recliner that was next to the couch and she placed a comforter over herself while watching over Uryu to the point of her falling asleep.

_With Chad and Isane_

"Sleep tight, Chad." Isane yawned to Chad, who rested on his couch while yawning himself.

"You, too, Isane." Chad replied as Isane went into his room and closed the door. He yawned once more before closing his eyes and resting.

However, half an hour later after Isane went to sleep, she rose from the bed in a zombie-like state and lumbered towards the door. She instinctively opened it and sleepwalked over to the couch where Chad rested.

She placed herself over him before slowing laying against him and she rested her head on his chest. Her breasts squished against him and thank to the feeling of this, he subconsciously began to thrust his crotch against hers.

_Finally…._

Ichigo stepped out of the bathroom in his t-shirt and shorts as he headed to his room. He opened the door and was treated to the sight of Rangiku lifting up her shirt.

He loudly yelled before jumping back and closing the door. He held it closed by holding onto the knob and he panted.

"Rangiku, I'm so sorry!" Ichigo said and he heard the blonde giggle behind the door.

"If you want to see me naked, why didn't you just say so? Come on in." Rangiku said as she began to twist the doorknob and Ichigo pressed against it while madly blushing.

"No way! I'm not coming in until you're dressed!" Ichigo said.

"Oh, come on. I don't mind." Rangiku whined from behind the door as she tried opening the door but thanks to Ichigo, it wasn't going to happen.

"No!" Ichigo said and judging from the whine from behind the door, he could tell Rangiku was pouting. If he saw her pouting face, it would be nearly impossible to refuse her anything.

So, he simply waited until she released the door and sighed while sweating. After some moments had passed, Ichigo entered the room…only to have Rangiku, who only wore a black lace bra along with her night shorts, jump at him.

He yelled as she wrapped her legs around him and hugged him. Knowing Isshin would have a field day if he saw the two of them like this, Ichigo kicked the door shut and Rangiku giggled as she rubbed her head against his chest.

"Rangiku, enough!" Ichigo said as he frantically spun around while trying to get Rangiku off of him without hurting her. Once he got close to his bed, Rangiku jumped off of him and landed on her feet as he fell back.

"Gotcha!" Rangiku laughed and Ichigo got an instant nosebleed at seeing much of his lover's ample bosom, which was miraculously covered by her bra. Seeing his reaction, she giggled again and swayed her breasts.

"See anything you like?" Rangiku purred and Ichigo looked away while sitting at his desk.

"Rangiku, why do you always do that"?" The exasperated Ichigo asked.

"Because you're so fun." Rangiku laughed as she put on her sleeveless white shirt and crawled into bed. She noticed Ichigo sitting at his desk and raised an eye at him.

"Aren't you coming to bed?"

"Uh, no, I'm not tired yet." Ichigo said.

"Wait, is this about that wet dream you had last night?" Rangiku asked and Ichigo remained silent.

"Ichigo, again, I'm not mad at you about that. It could have happened to anyone, so come to bed." Rangiku said and Ichigo sighed.

"Really! I'm just…" Ichigo said before Rangiku grabbed his arm and pulled him into bed. She quickly straddled him and began kissing his cheek.

"Rangiku, I'm fine! Let go." Ichigo blushed as Rangiku kept pecking him to the point where it tickled. To double the effect, she began tickling his abdomen and he began laughing.

"Enough!" Ichigo laughed and Rangiku smiled down at him.

"You'll never get away now, Ichigo." Rangiku laughed as she tickled Ichigo and he laughed until he couldn't do so anymore. The blonde woman smiled down at him as she rested against him and eyed him.

Gently framing her cheek, he pressed his lips against hers and she stroked his cheek before resting her head on his chest. Getting his last few laughs out, he sighed and placed his hands on Rangiku to hold her close.

He looked to the calendar and his eyes grew wide for a second. Rangiku noticed this and raised an eyebrow.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Ichigo said and Rangiku kissed him again before resting. The orange-haired man stroked his lover's back and solemnly looked at the calendar one last time before going to sleep.

Tomorrow wouldn't be easy on Ichigo since the day was going to be June 16th; one day before Masaki died.

* * *

Despite this being a short chapter on how each couple goes to sleep, I found it quite funny to write and this chapter sets up a very important plotline.


	8. June 17th, Truth in the Rain

Welcome back and by popular demand, we'll see Rangiku with Ichigo on the anniversary of Masaki's death and how he will deal with it with her at his side along with them learning the truth about her. While **_Sketchfan_** and I were completely stumped on how to do this chapter for the entire previous year, credit goes to reader **_SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan_** for helping to figure out just how this chapter should be done. So let's all thank him and enjoy the return of the story.

* * *

Ichigo awakened and yawned before he looked down at Rangiku peacefully resting her head on his chest as she continued to sleep. His eyes looked over to the calendar and this reminded him of the day's date as it was also raining outside.

He then stared at the ceiling as he thought of Masaki's death and the events of that day played over and over in his head. Even though Ichigo knew that Grand Fisher had been killed by Isshin and no longer threatened anyone, Masaki's death continued to haunt him especially on the anniversary she died.

Ichigo didn't notice Rangiku stir awake and yawn before rubbing her eyes. She looked to him and noticed he was awake.

"Mornin', Ichigo." Rangiku smiled before Ichigo snapped out of his gaze and looked to see her lips coming his way. She kissed his lips tenderly and he rubbed her back as he returned the kiss.

"Good morning, Rangiku." Ichigo said.

"It sure looks wet out there today." Rangiku said as she sat up and looked out the window. Ichigo sat up and thought about Masaki before a solemn looked appeared on his face.

"You all right, Ichigo?" Rangiku asked.

"I'll be fine." Ichigo said as he rose from bed and headed to the bathroom with his school clothes as Rangiku stared at him. She stretched before getting out of bed and getting dressed.

Afterwards, Ichigo headed downstairs and joined Yuzu and Karin for breakfast with Rangiku joining him shortly. As breakfast ended, Isshin cleared his throat and stood up.

"As usual, we'll have our Kurosaki family meeting tonight to discuss the visit to Masaki's grave." Isshin said.

"Same time, same place?" Yuzu asked.

"That's right." Isshin said and everyone left the table as Ichigo and Rangiku returned to his bedroom to gather their school supplies. Ichigo donned his raincoat and gave his spare to Rangiku before they headed downstairs.

The orange-haired pair stepped out the door and Ichigo used an umbrella to shield them from the rain. As they walked to school, Rangiku walked alongside him as she held onto his arms and he looked to her for a minute before focusing his eyesight forward.

"Talk about a soaker, huh?" Rangiku said as she stayed under the umbrella and they came across the riverbank where Masaki had died. Ichigo looked down at the exact spot where she died and mentally pictured her dead body lying there as it did all those years ago.

He froze and Rangiku looked around before looking back at him. She placed her hand on his cheek and stroked it with concern.

"Ichigo, what's wrong?" Rangiku asked and he snapped out of his trance.

"Oh, it's nothing, Rangiku." Ichigo answered before continuing on their way to school and they arrived there shortly. They headed to their homeroom and found Grimmjow and Neliel by the window along with Renji and Rukia.

"Good morning, you two." Neliel said.

"Hi, Nel, how's today treating you two?" Rangiku asked.

"Except for the rain, I can't complain. Don't you agree, Grimmy?" Neliel answered.

"Same here." Grimmjow said.

"Renji, Rukia, how about you?" Rangiku asked.

"Well, it's pretty the same for us." Renji and Rukia both answered as Ichigo stared out the window.

"Hey, Ichigo, is something wrong?" Rukia asked.

"Oh, it's nothing, Rukia." Ichigo said before the rest of their friends and classmates arrived in the classroom. Tatsuki arrived and looked at Ichigo before sighing upon knowing what was keeping him in a depressed state.

As school went on throughout the day, Rangiku noticed Ichigo continue to brood to the very end of the day. Once class had ended, Rangiku was approached by Tatsuki and Rukia.

"Rangiku, I'm sure you've noticed Ichigo's brooding by now." Tatsuki said.

"You're telling me. He says he's fine but I haven't a clue what's bothering him." Rangiku said.

"On this very date, he's always like this." Tatsuki said.

"This isn't the first time he's been like this?" Rangiku asked.

"No, for years, he has always brooded." Tatsuki said.

"Why?" Rangiku asked the two and they looked to each other with somber stares before staring back at her.

"I believe only Ichigo is the right person to answer that question." Rukia said and Rangiku knew at that very point that whatever was bothering Ichigo was more serious than she previously assumed.

"Well, then, I'll have to ask him." Rangiku said before she left the classroom to meet with Ichigo.

"I really hope she does get to him." Tatsuki said.

"If there's anyone who stands a chance of getting to him, it's definitely Lieutenant Matsumoto." Rukia said. Meanwhile, Rangiku met with Ichigo and headed home with him; preferring to wait until they were alone to ask him.

Even as they arrived home, Isshin didn't attack Ichigo and instead allowed the pair to head upstairs. As Ichigo lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling as he had done earlier, Rangiku sat alongside him and stared at him sympathy.

"Ichigo…I've been meaning to ask you something. Is there something wrong?" Rangiku asked.

"It's nothing, Rangiku." Ichigo answered before Rangiku placed her hands on his shoulders and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Ichigo, you've been brooding since this morning. If you tell me what's bothering you, you might feel better." Rangiku said and Ichigo looked at the worried look in his lover's eyes. Seeing how concerned she looked, he knew it wasn't fair to keep his emotions to himself.

"Tomorrow's the 16th anniversary of my mother's death…or in actually, the anniversary of when she was killed by a hollow named Grand Fisher while protecting me." Ichigo said and Rangiku gave him a look of deep sympathy before gently embracing him.

"Ichigo…I'm sorry." Rangiku softly answered and Ichigo softly rested his hand on her back. She laid on him and affectionately rubbed her hand on his heart.

He found Rangiku's reaction to be similar to that of his family's when he finally stopped keeping his feelings over Masaki's death to himself and sighed. Ichigo started stroking her back and gave her a gentle expression.

"No, Rangiku, I'm sorry for making you worry so much." Ichigo said and Rangiku only looked at him softly.

"Ichigo, you can talk to me about it anytime you want." Rangiku said and he framed her face before kissing her. The pair stayed like this for some time and though he wouldn't admit it, he knew she was the right person to open to.

"Thanks, Rangiku." Ichigo said and Rangiku's loveable smile appeared on her face.

"Don't mention it." Rangiku smiled.

The pair remained in their resting position until dinner and they went down to dinner. Afterwards, Isshin gathered them for a family meeting and explained their usual trip to Masaki's grave

"As usual, the clinic will be closed tomorrow and I'm in charge of giving your assigned ranks for tomorrow!" Isshin announced.

"Yeah, sure you are and then you'll swap them around at the drop of a hat." Karin said.

"Chief of Staff, you must raise your hand to speak!" Isshin said.

"I'm not falling for that again." Karin said.

"Yuzu, you're our Secretary of lunch!" Isshin said.

"Roger that!" Yuzu said.

"What us, Dad?" Rangiku asked.

"Rangiku, since you're joining us for the first time, you'll be Chief of Staff and Ichigo, you're at large!" Isshin said.

"All right!" Rangiku said.

"At large?! What's that supposed to me?" Ichigo said.

"I thought as much!" Karin said.

"Silence, Chief of Stuff!" Isshin said.

"You're crazy!" Karin said.

"Meeting adjourned!" Isshin said and everyone headed to their rooms for the night. Rangiku sat on Ichigo's bed as he came in from showering and stared at him.

"Is something wrong, Rangiku?" Ichigo asked as he closed the door behind him.

"Oh, well, I'm just wondering about you." Rangiku said and Ichigo sat on the bed before sighing.

"Talking you was probably the best relief I've felt all day. Thank you for that." Ichigo said before Rangiku placed herself in his lap and tenderly framed his face.

"Anytime for you, Ichigo." Rangiku said as they turned off his lamp and lay back on the bed before slowly falling asleep.

_The next day_

First thing in the morning, Rangiku and the Kurosaki family left the house and began their journey to the local graveyard. Although it was morning, it was hot while they walked up the hill with Karin and Yuzu walking ahead of Ichigo and Rangiku as Isshin was in the far back.

"Sure is hot today, Karin." Yuzu said before taking a drink of her water bottle.

"You're telling me and I wouldn't let Dad hear you." Karin said as Rangiku walked behind them.

"What do you think, Rangiku?" Yuzu asked.

"Oh, we'll handle this weather like it's nothing." Rangiku said.

"She's right, Yuzu! Dad's got your side!" Isshin said as he jumped and performed a handstand before quickly moving up the hill on his hands. Karin's eyes grew wide at Isshin rushing up the hill before she looked to Rangiku and called to her.

"Rangiku, run!" Karin said and Rangiku looked to see Isshin coming her way. Thinking fast, she placed her hands on her crotch to prevent the underside of her dress from being seen and swiftly executed a spin kick that ruined Isshin's balance before Karin kicked him; spending him tumbling down the hill past Ichigo.

"You old freak, you never change!" Karin, the irritated Rangiku and Ichigo all said as Isshin vanished from sight.

"Sorry about that, Rangiku." Yuzu said.

"Don't worry, that's not the first time he's done that." Rangiku sighed.

"It's not?" Yuzu asked.

"Trust me; he did and said crazier things than that plenty of years ago." Rangiku said.

"Sheesh, I always knew he'd be a lunatic." Karin said.

"Well, he's gone for now, so maybe we'll get some time to ourselves." Rangiku said as Karin and Yuzu guided her to Masaki's grave. Once they reached her grave, all four of Ichigo, Karin, Rangiku, and Yuzu bowed their heads in prayer for Masaki before they performed a libation for it once Isshin eventually caught up with them before it started raining.

They began to wait out the rain in a nearby shrine and Rangiku sat next to Ichigo before looking to Isshin.

"So, Dad, what was Masaki like?" Rangiku asked.

"Well, that's a quite long story but I'll tell you anyway. As a matter of fact, it's time to tell you the entire whole story." Isshin said.

"Come to think of it, we've never heard how you met Mom." Yuzu said.

"It started back when I was still the captain of Squad 10 with Rangiku as my lieutenant and one of the smartest Soul Reapers I had working with me was my 3rd seat, Toshiro Hitsugaya." Isshin said.

"Toshiro was your 3rd seat?!" Karin and Ichigo said.

"That's right and knowing him; it's a safe bet that he's the current captain, right, Rangiku?" Isshin said.

"That's right." Rangiku said and Isshin smiled at her answer.

"That aside, one day I was called to investigate a series of Soul Reaper deaths in Naruki that Toshiro had brought to my attention. Despite knowing that the 13 Court Guard Squads were already looking into the matter, I went to investigate the matter without Rangiku or Toshiro." Isshin said.

"What happened after you left?" Ichigo asked.

"I met two other of my subordinates who had arrived before me and sent them off to allow me to investigate. However, no sooner than that happened, they were swiftly killed by this strange hollow creature that appeared and despite this; it fought almost like that of a Soul Reaper." Isshin said.

"A hollow that fights like a Soul Reaper? Could it have been an arrancar?" Ichigo asked.

"No, this one was definitely a hollow and as I battled it, I was attacked a few minutes after releasing my Zanpakutō by another Soup Reaper who I suspect to have been Aizen. In that injured state, using my Bankai wasn't an option and I managed to sever its arm but it still attacked. Suddenly, right before it fired a Cero at me; a newcomer appeared and started fighting the Hollow." Isshin continued.

"Who was it?" Yuzu asked.

"I thought she was a fool taking on that creature but she proved me wrong when it bit into her shoulder and she shot it through the head with an arrow; causing it to explode. Then, I got my first good look at her; she was a Quincy named Masaki Kurosaki." Isshin said and everyone couldn't believe what they had just been told. Easily unsurprised by their reactions, he waited until they could and was subsequently bombarded with questions from his children.

"Mom was a Quincy?!" Ichigo and Karin asked.

"How was her last name Kurosaki if you just met her?" Yuzu asked.

"Ichigo, do you remember what Aizen was trying to tell you about what you are? Now, it's time for you find out." Isshin said.

"As for your question, Yuzu, my name was Isshin Shiba." Isshin explained.

"Shiba: as in Ganju and Kukaku's last name?" Ichigo said in shock.

"Yes, I'm their former Head of the Clan." Isshin said and Rangiku nodded her head; despite initially calling him by his current surname, she decided he must have some reason as to why he didn't go by his former one.

"Back to Masaki, I immediately took a shine to her so much that I didn't mention her to the Head-Captain once I returned. Then, on what would be my last day as Squad 10 Captain, I left to go see her again and found her unconscious with Ryūken Ishida once I saved him from a hollow. Afterwards, he started blaming me for Masaki being unconscious before Urahara arrived and informed us he knew of a way to save her life." Isshin said.

"What was wrong with Mom?" Yuzu asked.

"As Urahara explained it, that hollow-creature she killed the first time I met her had infected her soul and she was slowly undergoing Hollowfictation which is poisonous for Quincies. He then explained that I could use my Soul Reaper powers to save her life by linking my soul with her own to confine the hollow; thus becoming a human. Without hesitation, I gave them up since I'd only be left with regrets on not saving her life when she saved mine." Isshin said and Rangiku and the Kurosaki family listened on as he told them about how his sacrifice saved her life, how they began a relationship after he opened his clinic with Urahara's help.

"Masaki was really wonderful, wasn't she?" Rangiku asked.

"Yes, she was. To me, it was as if she was like the sun and just being at her mercy was all the happiness I could ever want." Isshin said and Ichigo gave Rangiku a soft expression; his feelings of her being similar to those very words.

"After some time had passed, we married and I took her surname as my own. Shortly, afterwards we had you, Ichigo, and the rest you know is history." Isshin said.

"Wait, when Mom dead, what happened to that hollow?" Ichigo asked.

"It was passed onto you and the fact that occurred meant my powers weren't sufficient enough to prevent it." Isshin explained and Ichigo realized that his inner hollow was the same creature. Inside of his mind, Hollow Ichigo and Zangetsu listened as well to Isshin.

_"Took him long enough."_ Hollow Ichigo thought with a devilish expression.

"And there's something else you should know about you mother on this day; the truth of why she died." Isshin said.

"Though Grand Fisher was responsible, there was a man who had a vital part in her,"

"Who was it?" Karin asked.

"It was Quincy named Yhwach who was ultimately was responsible for why Masaki was killed." Isshin said.

"What the hell happened all those years ago and who is this Yhwach person?!" Ichigo said as he trembled.

"Yhwach is the father of all Quincys and he was thought dead until that night where he performed a selection of them to save his own life. Despite the fact that she had been injured in her fight with that hollow, she was never injured by another hollow until Grand Fisher thanks to her Blut." Isshin said.

"What's Blut?" Yuzu asked.

"It's a special ability where Quincies use spiritual pressure in their bloodstreams as either a defense or offense depending on the user and while pure-blooded Quincies are able to naturally use them, it takes training for mixed-blood types to obtain it." Isshin said.

"I take it Masaki's was exceptionally strong?" Rangiku asked.

"It was and that's one of the reasons I didn't go to save her when I sensed her and Grand Fisher's spiritual pressures that day when I was still at home. Although there was nothing I could have done without my powers, I still would have gone had I known she was at a disadvantage that time." Isshin said.

"This Yhwach person had something to do with Mom's death due that selection you mentioned, didn't he?" Karin asked.

"Yeah, the selection he performed was called Auswählen, in which he stole the powers of mixed-blooded Quincies and those he deemed to be impure, including your mother for her having had the hollow within her." Isshin said.

"If he's the father of all Quincies, why would he do such a thing to his own people?" Ichigo said.

"Long ago, he survived a battle with the Head Captain and there's an ancient Quincies folklore that related to him when he apparently lost his powers; in 900 years, his pulse would return to him and in 90 years onwards, his intelligence would return and finally, he would steal the powers of all the Quincies he viewed as impure for himself. Since then, nothing has been heard regarding him." Isshin said.

"And regarding mixed blood Quincies, did your friend Uryu ever mention his mother?"

"No, he's not the type to say much about his family. Why do ask?" Ichigo said.

"On the same day your mother died; his mother and Ryūken's wife, Kanae Katagiri, collapsed and died three months later." Isshin answered and Ichigo solemnly looked at the ground; now partially understanding why Uryu was so reserved. Suddenly, Rangiku gently took his hand and softly smiled at him before Isshin stood up.

"As you could certainly understand, her death had a similar effect on him." Isshin said.

"Yeah…" Ichigo said and the rain ceased before Isshin karate-chopped his back and he nearly feel over before Rangiku helped him maintain his balance.

"Hey, what's the big deal?!" Ichigo said.

"Can't have you going soft on me, Ichigo." Isshin chuckled before starting to leave.

"Wait, Dad, if Mom was a Quincy, why can't I see ghosts clearly?" Yuzu asked.

"Actually, neither of us had a clue." Isshin said.

"What?" Yuzu said.

"Given the fact that you're part Quincy, Masaki and I both assumed it was a birth defect of some sort." Isshin said.

"That's not fair!" Yuzu pouted as Rangiku patted her back and smiled at her.

"Don't feel depressed, Yuzu. I'm no Quincy but I'm sure that's some explanation for your inability to see ghosts." Rangiku said and Yuzu still dejectedly sighed.

_Hours later_

After eating the lunch Yuzu had made for them, Ichigo made one last visit to Masaki's grave and smiled at her grave. Now knowing about her Quincy heritage and how she still saved him even after losing her powers, he felt as if a burden off his mind had been taken.

_"Thank you, Mom. Everyone's doing fine; Dad, Yuzu, and Karin are all taking care of themselves. And as for Rangiku…oh, I wish you could have met her. She's really…"_ Ichigo thought before noticing Rangiku appear behind him and she gave him a soft expression.

"Ready to leave, Rangiku?" Ichigo asked.

"After you." Rangiku said as she joined Ichigo's side and bowed her head in prayer for Masaki before hugging his arm before they rejoined the Kurosaki family and departed the cemetery. As they returned to the Kurosaki clinic, Rangiku thought about Ichigo's status as a Quincy and wondered about what it would mean before deciding that whether he was a Soul Reaper or Quincy, he was who he was and that's all that mattered to her.

_Meanwhile_

Some hollow-like-creatures crawled through the outskirts of Karukura town and sniffed the air of the town. The creatures smelled the spirit energy and hissed before prowling towards the city.

_Elsewhere_

Shuhei sat in his mental hospital cell with a straitjacket on and he nervously twitched before the cell opened.

"Lieutenant Hisagi, your Captain has sentenced your freedom." Said the attendant.

"Captain?" Shuhei said before looking up to see Kensei standing there in wearing his Captain garb.

"All right, soldier, stand!" Kensei commanded and Shuhei jumped to his feet as his strait jacket was removed.

"You're the previous Captain of Squad 9, Kensei Muguruma." Shuhei said.

"On the contrary, I'm the reinstated Captain of Squad 9 and…" Kensei began to explain before Mashiro hopped into the room; looking as she did hundreds of years ago with wavy hair and sunglasses perched on the top of her head.

"Oh, Kensei…" Mashiro trilled.

"Mashiro, I told you to wait outside!" Kensei said.

"Oh, come on, that's too boring! I wanna do something interesting." Mashiro whined before noticing Shuhei and gasped.

"Hey, you're that little boy from back then!" Mashiro said before jumping at Shuhei and pinched his cheeks.

"Mashiro, you nut, get away from him!" Kensei ordered.

"You've grown so much! You're so cute!" Mashiro said as she pinched his cheeks and noticed his scar.

"Lieutenant Kuna, please calm down!" Shuhei pleaded.

"I'm your Super Lieutenant now! Where'd you get that scar on your face? Huh? Huh? Where'd you get it? Huh? Huh?" Mashiro asked.

"I received it during…" Shuhei started to say.

"Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh?" Mashiro continued to say before Kensei growled.

"That's enough, you lunatics! Get out of there now!" Kensei barked.

"You're so mean, Kensei!" Mashiro whined before dropping on the floor and went through her usual temper tantrums be rolling around on the floor howling her head off. Shuhei stood up and raised an eye at Mashiro before stepping over her to Kensei.

"Ignore her." Kensei said before the pair left the green-haired woman on the floor and he noticed Shuhei still with a somewhat disheartened look on his face.

"Hey, lover boy, it is what and the only thing to do now is walking it off and manning up." Kensei said and Shuhei sighed before Mashiro caught up with them once they left the building.

"Did you get me anything?" Mashiro asked.

"What?" Shuhei asked.

"You're leaving empty-handed? Don't tell there wasn't a gift shop in the looney bin!" Mashiro whined.

"You fool, why would he have gone a to gift shop if he was locked up the entire time?!" Kensei snapped with irritability and Mashiro threw another temper tantrum.

"You're such a stupid jerk, Kensei! Stupid jerk! Stupid jerk! Stupid jerk!" Mashiro whined and Shuhei began to wonder if Mashiro was from the asylum as well.

* * *

I hope this was worth the wait and I felt it was well done with Ichigo brooding in this chapter and Rangiku being there to cheer him up since you can tell by how short the school scene was that I wanted the focus to be on them instead of the other pairings. In case some of you are wondering, I won't be incorporating the events of the current arc into the story and Yhwach likely won't make any appearances in this story since my idea for the Ichigo/Rangiku storyline is to have Ichiku to fight when he eventually becomes a Soul Reaper as an adult.

As for Shuhei, you can now see why I was teasing him this whole time; so he could meet up with Mashiro with the joke being that he was head-over-heels for a wavy-haired lieutenant and now he has to deal with another wavy-haired lieutenant who's possibly head-over-heels for him.

To give credit where its due, the looney bin gift shop line was suggested by **_DarkChild316_** , as heard by Rodney the guinea pig in the '98 **_Doctor Dolittle_** movie. Stay tuned as the next chapter hopefully won't be long as I already have an idea for it with the hollow creatures and there'll be a special surprise at the end of it.

Enjoy and again be sure to thank **_SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan_** for helping me to decide how to do this chapter about Masaki the proper way.


	9. Back to School, Attack!

To finish this year out, I've decided to make one last chapter with Ichigo and Rangiku as they return to school and continue their days as a couple. As stated in the previous chapter, there will be a surprise at the end of it and as usual, I hope everyone enjoys this awaited return to this storyline.  
Disclaimer: I don't own **_Bleach.  
_** Notes: Mokushiroku no Haineko stands for Ash Cat of the Apocalypse.

* * *

Ichigo sat in bed and looked out the window as he stared into the night. He heard the door close behind him and looked to see Rangiku dressed in her usual night attire.

"How are you holding up, Rangiku?" Ichigo asked as she sat on the bed and looked at him.

"Oh, I'll be fine, Ichigo." Rangiku said upon noticed the solemn look Ichigo's face that he had worn the previous day was replaced by his usual detached demeanor though the look was gentler as he looked to her and she placed herself in his lap. She rested her head on his heart and he wrapped his arm around her lower back while caressing her cheek.

_"He's back to his usual self again."_ Rangiku thought as she rested against him and Ichigo tenderly held the blonde in his arms. Ichigo's fingers brushed through her hair as he lie back in bed and she smiled while pressing her lips against his.

"Hey, Rangiku?" Ichigo said upon separating lips from the busty lieutenant.

"Yes?" She answered.

"For now, why don't we keep this business about my mother and I being Quincies to ourselves." Ichigo said and Rangiku nodded in agreement as both were unsure how the Soul Society would react to him being the first Quincy in history to have Soul Reaper powers. Ichigo hit the light switch and the moonlight shined through the windows as Rangiku rested against him while pulling the sheets up.

"Thank you, Rangiku." Ichigo softly said before she framed his face and caressed his cheek while planting another kiss on his lips.

"Glad to help, Ichigo." Rangiku said as she rested her head against his heart and he watched as she fell into a deep slumber. He smiled at her and placed his hand on her back before slowly closing his eyes as well.

_Elsewhere_

"So, you finally told him, huh?" Urahara said to Isshin as they met on the outskirts of town.

"Yeah, I figured that today would be the right time for him to know about Masaki and a bit more on himself." Isshin answered.

"How'd he take the news?" Urahara asked.

"So far, he's taken it pretty well though I doubt he's thinking of telling others about it." Isshin said.

"For the time being, that's probably the best idea and has Captain Hitsugaya contacted you?" Urahara said.

"He hasn't and I doubt that Rangiku has him about me being here; otherwise, I probably would have seen him by now." Isshin said.

"Yeah…" Urahara said before they heard what sounded like the roar of a hollow nearby and put their hands on their respective Zanpakutō before the noise went away. Once the coast was clear, they resumed their discussion.

"Well, Isshin, that boy will now have less of a burden to carry." Urahara said.

"The only question that remains now is if Yhwach is still alive out there." Isshin said.

"Given that no one has seen him since the Head Captain has battled him, only time will tell." Urahara said and Isshin looked off into the distance; hoping with all his might that the Quincy progenitor was truly gone.

_The next morning_

Ichigo awakened with Rangiku and looked at the sunrise with her resting her head on his heart. The blonde kissed him and he yawned before sitting up.

"You sleep okay?" Ichigo asked before she pecked him on the lips before they spread into her usual smile.

"I sure did, Ichigo and what about you?" Rangiku asked while tenderly planting her hand on his jawline.

"Just fine, Rangiku." Ichigo said and Rangiku leaned forward to rest her forehead against his as they stared into one another's eyes.

"You know, Ichigo, we woke up earlier than usual so how about we have some fun." Rangiku said as she amorously rubbed her hand on Ichigo's chest and rose to where she could straddle him. As usual, he blushed and nervously looked away from her breasts with them being close to his face.

"Come on, Rangiku, maybe I should get up and.." Ichigo said as he tried to get up and Rangiku embraced him to smother his face in her chest. She giggled as he fell back trying to free himself and the flesh of her bosom squished against him.

"Good morning, Ichigo and Rangiku!" Isshin's voice called from a distance and Rangiku ceased teasing Ichigo enough for him to poke his head from her chest. The pair looked to see Isshin running from the street to the yard before he sprang into the air and flew at the window.

Ichigo opened the window and Rangiku grabbed Isshin's feet before dangling her former captain upside down. Isshin cried out as she held him and Ichigo growled at his father in annoyance.

"Dad, what's the big deal trying to wake us up so early?!" Ichigo demanded.

"Ah, you two haven't lost a touch to counter me like this!" Isshin said as both Rangiku and Ichigo shared looks of annoyance before her grip on his feet grew loose.

"Dad, you've got some nerve trying to wake us up so early!" Rangiku said.

"Easy does it, Rangiku! You don't want to kill me, do you?" Isshin pleaded and Rangiku's grip continued to loosen.

"You're not going to die falling from the second floor." Ichigo said.

"No!" Isshin yelled before Rangiku looked to Ichigo and both nodded before she dragged him inside. Ichigo opened the door and Rangiku flung him out into the hallway as he rolled down it.

"Geez, there's no end to it." Ichigo said before sitting down on the bed and Rangiku wrapped her arms around him before nuzzling his backside.

"If you think you've got it bad, I've got stories to tell you." Rangiku sighed and they stayed like that until Yuzu began cooking breakfast. Ichigo was the first downstairs and looked at Masaki's poster before giving it a peaceful smile; probably the gentlest look he had in ages.

After eating breakfast, Ichigo and Rangiku gathered their school supplies before heading off to school.

"Ichigo, Rangiku, how are you doing today?" Neliel asked Ichigo and Rangiku at the school gates upon meeting them.

"We're just doing great, Nel." Rangiku said as Grimmjow punched Ichigo's jaw.

"Grimmjow, what the hell was that for?!" Ichigo said before getting in the former Espada's face and he deviously grinned.

"Kicking your ass to get you out of your funk from the other day and yesterday!" Grimmjow laughed and before Ichigo could retaliate, Renji did the same as he clocked his rival's head.

"Renji, you looking for a fight?!" Ichigo growled as he grabbed Renji's collar and pulled him close.

"Since you're finished sulking, hell yes!" Renji eagerly grinned.

"Count me in!" Grimmjow said before all of Rangiku, Rukia, and Neliel sighed at their respective boyfriend's antics and continued on their way into school as they left them behind to quarrel.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto, I can see that Ichigo is back to his usual self again." Rukia said as the three walked to their homeroom.

"Yes, Rangiku, what happened to you and Ichigo yesterday?" Neliel asked.

"Oh, we're at an all-day picnic with his family and that got him back to his usual self again." Rangiku smiled.

"There's nothing like a family outing to get your spirits up again." Neliel smiled as Rangiku and Rukia nodded in agreement. As the two wavy-haired women entered their homeroom, Rukia could tell that her hopes in Rangiku getting through to Ichigo had come true and that he was back to his usual self again.

_Later on in the day_

"Hey, Ichigo?" Rukia asked upon meeting Ichigo in the hallway around lunch time.

"Yeah?" Ichigo asked.

"How'd your outing go yesterday?" Rukia asked.

"It went just fine, Rukia." Ichigo said.

"Good." Rukia said before leaving and Ichigo went up to the roof for lunch. In the meantime, Hitsugaya stood outside the school looking at his Denreishinki and glared at the spiritual pressure that belonged to hollows that he was beginning to think belonged to the Vasto Lorde creatures.

"What is it, Tōshirō?" Momo said as she stood by him.

"They're getting closer." Hitsugaya said before telling her to instruct all Soul Reapers to be on guard and the Squad 5 lieutenant began contacting the others.

_Elsewhere_

"Hey, Ichigo, were you sick yesterday?" Pesche asked.

"No, I wasn't." Ichigo asked.

"Well, that's a relief." Pesche said.

"Yeah, with you sulking and all, we thought you were under the weather." Keigo said.

"Am I ever under the weather?" Ichigo asked.

"No, but there's a first time for everything." Pesche said.

"Then, don't count on me being ill anytime soon." Ichigo said.

_Meanwhile_

Ulquiorra sat next to Orihime as he tried some lunch she had prepared for him and he felt it would be in poor taste to turn her down. He was currently eating a slice of bread with red bean paste and looked to Orihime upon finishing it.

"Well, what do you think?" Orihime asked.

"Very original." Ulquiorra said upon using a napkin to clean his mouth.

"I've got tons more for you to try if you like, Ulquiorra." Orihime beamed at the Arrancar's apparent approval of her mixed recipes and he gave her a peaceful expression that hid the fact that he wondered if he'd be able to stomach it.

As she beamed, Ulquiorra sensed the Vasto Lorde spiritual energy nearby and got in front of Orihime defensively. Though his reason for having come to the World of the Living was to explore outside of Hueco Mundo, he would readily defend Orihime if they ever attempted to harm her and she had yet to learn that she was the one responsible for his resurrection when she healed Uryu.

What she didn't realize at the time what that she healed Uryu in the same area where Ulquiorra's spirit particles remained and it was her time-reversal technique that began to repair his feet. Though she stopped healing him before his feet were fully reformed, his unique regeneration was able to take effect thanks to his flesh returning and his body reverted to its natural appearance a short time after Aizen was defeated.

"What's wrong, Ulquiorra?" Orihime asked.

"It's nothing, Orihime." Ulquiorra answered once he felt the spiritual energy vanish and he relaxed before sitting back down. Knowing the nature of malevolent Vasto Lorde, they enjoyed playing mind-games with potential prey and he remained vigilante while talking to the copper-haired young woman.

Soon, it was the end of the day and everyone began heading back home. Rangiku happily embraced Ichigo's arm and smothered it between her grand bosom.

"Ready to go, Ichigo?" Rangiku trilled.

"Let's go." Ichigo said before they headed home.

_Later at night_

Ichigo sat in bed and looked out the window before hearing the door open. He looked back to see Rangiku standing there in a white robe and she smiled at him before shutting the door.

"Well, Ichigo, today was a swell one, don't you agree?" Rangiku trilled.

"It was something alright." Ichigo said.

"And the best part is that isn't over." Rangiku purred before undoing her robe and it dropped to the floor to reveal she had on a silky black negligee. Ichigo blushed and covered his nose as he felt an instant nosebleed take form.

"Rangiku, what are you wearing?!' Ichigo said before Rangiku locked the door and sauntered over to him.

"Oh, I just wanted tonight to be special and what better way than to have some late-night fun?" Rangiku purred before crawling onto the bed and Ichigo backed away.

"Rangiku, hold on!" Ichigo said as he covered his crotch and Rangiku only giggled at seeing his shy nature hidden beneath his scowling exterior. She placed her hands on his shoulders and successfully straddled him.

With quick speed, she pressed her lips against his and he ceased resisting as he gave into her advances. She placed her hands on either side of his face and pressed her scantily-clad chest on him as he gradually stroked her back.

As the pair kissed, Ichigo once thought to himself about how hard saying no to Rangiku was before his fingers trailed through her hair and she placed her hand on the back of his head. Both moaned as their kissing evolved into wrestling tongues with her breasts continuing to squish on him and they became lost in their passion.

Before they could go any further, Rangiku's Denreishinki loudly buzzed and this interrupted the pair before hearing Hitsugaya report that the Vasto Lorde were attacking. A massive surge of spiritual pressure made itself known outside along with a thundering roar and Hitsugaya told Rangiku to help Ichigo before reporting to him.

Looking to each other, they nodded and entered their Soul Reaper forms before Rangiku stored her gigai in the closet. With Gentei Kaijou already authorized, they opened the window and flew to the source of the roar before finding a Vasto Lorde that bore resemblance to a humanoid vampire bat waiting for them.

"Well, isn't this swell? Two strawberries have come to dinner." The Vasto Lorde said and Ichigo prepared to initiate Bankai before Rangiku stopped him.

"Ichigo, leave this to me." Rangiku said.

"What?!" Ichigo said.

"There's something I want to try out." Rangiku said and before he could argue the issue, the resolve in her eyes convinced him otherwise. He gradually nodded and she looked to the Vasto Lorde before he grinned.

"I'm gonna enjoy having you two for dinner." The Vasto Lorde said before Rangiku gathered her spirit energy and the ground began rumbling as her Zanpakutō brightly glowed. She formed a tornado around the Vasto Lorde and sighed before holding her sword above her head.

" ** _Bankai! Mokushiroku no Haineko_**!" Rangiku shouted before the tornado began to spin faster and the ground began to loudly crackle as wind surrounded her katana with Ichigo looking on in amazement. She swung the katana and sliced the tornado in half before the ground was shattered with her weapon still glowing with spiritual power.

* * *

Well, this was a short chapter but I hope you liked it and now you know why Ulquiorra is alive again. I started the year with this story and now I'll end it with this one as well.

Anyway, I hope you look forward to the next chapter where we see what Rangiku's Bankai can do and Happy New Years, everyone.


	10. Battles! Revelations! and Departures

We're back for the first update of this Ichigo/Rangiku story for the year and let's all bear witness to what Rangiku's Bankai can do and they'll be a special announcement that'll get your blood running with excitement at the end.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own _**Bleach.  
**_ Notes: _**Mokushiroku no Haineko**_ means Ash Cat of the Apocalypse.

* * *

Powerful spiritual pressure rocked the ground as Rangiku's zanpakutō glowed and created a blinding light. Ichigo covered his eyes and the Vasto Lorde grinned in excitement while licking his fangs at tasting the spirit energy radiating from Rangiku's katana.

" _Rangiku…"_ Ichigo thought to himself before the light died down and he looked to see her in a new form. Her stole was now white with tuffs of fur on it and the shoulders and sleeves of her Shihakushō were now covered by pink fur akin to Haineko's with maroon cat ears on her head.

Her hands now had gauntlets with claws shaped like Haineko's and her tsuba carried pronounced ears with fangs pointing from it. The Vasto Lorde and Ichigo looked on at Rangiku as she stood.

"Ichigo…stay back. This time, I'll protect you." Rangiku said before the Vasto Lorde spread his wings out and flew at the blonde.

"I'll start with you first!" The Vasto Lorde roared with excitement and Rangiku swung her sword at the beast. A gust of ash flew toward him at subsonic speed and created a large gash on his torso once it reached him.

The hollow shrieked in anger at the fact that a Soul Reaper had cut him and flapped his wings at her with shockwaves flying her way. Rangiku flew into the sky with the Vasto Lorde chasing after her and caught up to her in seconds with Sonido.

He appeared inches from her face and opened his gaping mouth with his fangs about to bite down onto Rangiku's head. Ichigo was about to use Getsuga Tenshō before the blonde used her clawed gauntlet to stab him in the tongue and another earsplitting screech sounded with her moving out of the way in time.

She swung her blade once more and the Vasto Lorde countered by lashing his foot forward as ash flew from the blade. It formed a tornado around the Vasto Lorde's foot that spun at subsonic speed and the beast continued his assault against the strawberry blonde.

As he again used Sonido to appear behind her, he bit at her and his fangs were blocked by her zanpakutō. He pushed against the blade and grabbed at Rangiku before feeling a sharp pain in his foot.

The Vasto Lorde realized that the ash tornado was quickly shredding it to bits and he charged two Ceros from his fangs. Rangiku moved back and used Shakkahō on the gash in his chest after he shot the twin Ceros her way.

Thinking fast, she created a barrier with the ash and the ceros exploded against the shield with a blinding crimson light being the result. Ichigo raised his arm and shielded his eyes from the blinding light as shockwaves were formed.

" _Incredible! It's a Vasto Lorde's cero and she's blocking it like it's nothing."_ Ichigo thought to himself as the creature flew through the ash and Rangiku's flash-stepped in front of him before they began to strike at one another.

The Vasto Lorde swung at Rangiku and she slashed at him in return before flying upward. She aimed Haineko at him and he roared as the ash surrounding his foot shredded it to bits.

He roared furiously before bringing down his wing onto Rangiku and she managed to block the blow with her Zanpakutō. Though he managed to apply pressure against her, the lieutenant only smirked at him and he swung his other wing at her.

She lashed her arm up and stopped his blow with the help of her gauntlet as he kicked at her. Rangiku flew back before the kick could touch her and the Vasto Lorde grinned while flying after her.

Smirking, Rangiku raised her sword and slashed it a single time before ash shot through both his wings. Two holes were formed before the Vasto Lorde lost the ability to fly and resorted to Sonido before appearing behind her.

The ferocious monster bit at her before Rangiku directed her Zanpakutō at his head and formed a miniature tornado around it. He mockingly laughed at the tornado and Rangiku formed another that encased the rest of his body.

"You foolish soul reaper! Do you believe a weak technique like this will…?" The Vasto Lorde began to say before his boast was cut short and his head was crushed and shredded to pieces. Ichigo looked on with a look of amazement and shock before the Vasto Lorde's body was obliterated to where even his blood vanished within the tornado.

The dual tornadoes came to a stop and Rangiku floated to the ground before landing in front of Ichigo. She turned to look at him and gave him a bright smile as she winked at him.

_Elsewhere_

Hitsugaya, Bankai activated, froze his respective Vasto Lorde opponent and felt Rangiku's spiritual pressure caused from her own Bankai. As Momo used Tobiume to burn the encased monster, he looked to where Rangiku's location and nodded to himself at her victory.

" _Well done, Rangiku."_ Hitsugaya thought to himself as Ulquiorra stood on the roof of Orihime's apartment; providing protection for her in the event the battle waged too close to her. With a flash step, Rangiku appeared and stood behind her captain.

"Captain, forgive my lateness." Rangiku said.

"Never mind that; the enemy's number is starting to diminish." Hitsugaya said as they felt the spiritual pressures of the other Vasto Lorde slowly beginning to fade with the powers of their allies nearby. At the same time, Ichigo found himself being confronted by another Vasto Lorde with characteristics of a Tasmanian Devil.

"I take it you're the last to show up?" Ichigo asked and the Vasto Lorde activated his spiritual pressure.

"It appears your spirit energy is among the highest of your allies. In that case, you'll make my first prey of this world." The Vasto Lorde said and Ichigo knew he'd have to give it everything he had to stand a chance of winning.

"The hell he will!" Grimmjow shouted before appearing via Sonido next to Ichigo.

"Grimmjow, what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"If any hollow is gonna mangle you, I get front center." Grimmjow said before the Vasto Lorde laughed again and braced himself for attack. Not wasting anytime, Ichigo activated both his Bankai and Fullbring while Grimmjow's hands became claws akin to the ones he possessed in Resurrección.

The Vasto Lorde watched in anticipation as Ichigo donned his Hollow Mask for the first time since he regained his Soul Reaper powers and Grimmjow observed it. Covering Ichigo's entire head, the mask greatly resembled the one he wore upon defeating Ulquiorra with the primary differences being that the tips of his horns were red in color and that two red x-shaped lines merged with those running down his eyes.

With his Fullbring and new Hollow mask combined, Ichigo resembled a skeleton with horns and Grimmjow grinned at his intimidating new form from feeling the chilling spiritual pressure that radiated from it. The Vasto Lorde bared his teeth with hunger and maliciously grinned at the substitute soul reaper.

"Tell me something. Why are you Vasto Lorde attacking the city after all this time?" Ichigo asked.

"If you want me to answer such a foolish question, you're sorely mistaken!" The creature said before flying at Ichigo and Grimmjow.

_*Power to Strive OST plays*_

Grimmjow shot ahead of Ichigo and the Vasto Lorde outpaced him with an agile Sonido before the former Espada appeared in front of him again with blinding speed. Grimmjow lashed his claws at the Vasto Lorde's skull and it made a scrape at the base.

The creature slashed at Grimmjow before Ichigo flew at his chest and swung his Zanpakutō at his heart. He managed to make a small gash in his chest and the beast bit at Ichigo before he slashed at him once more.

The arrancar flew at the enemy and swung his claws again before a similar attack to Desgarron took effect. It made scrapes in his chest before Ichigo reared his weapon back and swung it forward with a powerful Getsuga Tenshō flying forward.

As the first fused Getsuga Tenshō used in his hollowified Fullbring, the outline of the aura was a bleak crimson color and it collided against the Vasto Lorde's torso. He roared with anger from the resulting scratch and reared his claws into the air as multiple ceros appeared over them.

Thinking fast, Grimmjow sliced the palm of his hand with one of his claws and held it at his foe before preparing a Gran Ray Cero. Once it was finished, he shot into the Vasto Lorde's left eye and the creature roared again in pain as blindness overtook its damaged eye.

He fired his multiple cero at his foes by smelling their spiritual energy before Ichigo's horns began glowing as he powered them and Grimmjow performed another Gran Ray Cero. Using the same method with using Getsuga Tenshō, two crimson ceros with dark auras surrounding them were formed and Grimmjow looked at him before smirking.

Either fighter fired their respective technique and the three attacks shot through the Vasto Lorde's cero before they struck against his chest. The Tasmanian-hollow felt his chest cave in from the ceros as a blinding light of energy was formed to where all Soul Reapers and Arrancars felt its power from afar.

Ulquiorra looked over at the blinding red light and began to wonder if Ichigo had transformed into his hollowified from their previous battle. Ichigo flew at the Vasto Lorde with Grimmjow following suit and both were met by an enraged foe.

He lashed his remaining arm at Ichigo's throat before he stopped the blow with his Zanpakutō and Grimmjow lashed his claws at the remains of his torso. The Vasto Lorde ducked backwards and kicked at both Ichigo and Grimmjow's heads as they moved back.

"You'll pay for this!" The Vasto Lorde growled as he punched at his opponents.

"That's perfect because I'm gonna rip you to shreds starting right now!" Grimmjow smiled before slashing at his foe's neck and blood began boiling from his wound before Ichigo appeared over with a blinding Sonido. He thrust his Zanpakutō and his TsukiGinsu blade into the Vasto Lorde's skull and prepared a massive Getsuga Tenshō before unleashing the power.

The Vasto Lorde's body exploded in an immense wave of spirit energy and smoke flew into the air before Ichigo emerged from it. He broke his right horn off the mask and it vanished before he sighed.

"What do you think that was all about?" Ichigo said upon feeling all traces of Vasto Lorde gone.

"What do you mean?" Grimmjow said.

"Why would so many Vasto Lordes come here at the same time? Isn't that a rarity?" Ichigo asked.

"Ever hear of feeding frenzy? That aside, that mask is what you wore when you trashed Ulquiorra, isn't it?" Grimmjow asked.

"Yeah but I can't wear it for long when it has horns on it." Ichigo said; having felt his inner hollow's influence grow over him once five minutes had passed. Suddenly, Grimmjow grinned and flew at him with his usual battle-hungry smile.

"Whatever! Mask or no mask, you've grown stronger since our last fight and I'm gonna flatten you now!" Grimmjow grinned and Ichigo flew back.

"Come on, Grimmjow! Haven't you had enough fighting for one night?!" Ichigo yelled.

"Ain't no such thing!" Grimmjow cackled as he shot after Ichigo.

"Grimmy!" Neliel's cheerful voice cried out as she flew from the distance and smothered her breasts against Grimmjow's head. Not wanting to hurt her, his claws reverted to his normal fingers and he tried to pry Neliel off as she glomped him.

"Nel, get off me!" Grimmjow protested and she childishly giggled before looking to Ichigo.

"Go on. I've got him." Neliel mouthed to him and Ichigo took off with Grimmjow growing more frantic upon feeling his spirit energy getting farther.

" _He'll definitely be mad but I'll make it up to him tonight."_ Neliel thought as she used her bosom to keep him from chasing the orange-haired substitute soul reaper as he undid his Bankai and Fullbring.

_Later_

Ichigo and Hitsugaya's group excluding Grimmjow and Neliel all meet on top of a roof. They were currently discussing the issue with the Vasto Lordes and their supposed reasons for coming to the World of the Living.

"Grimmjow said it could be a feeding frenzy." Ichigo pointed out.

"As a Vasto Lorde myself, there doesn't appear to be as many souls for substance as there are in Hueco Mundo that would suffice beings of their caliber." Tier said.

"If food isn't the reason, what is?" Isane asked.

"The chances of it being a random invasion little to none." Ulquiorra said.

"Whatever the reason, the data Nemu gathered may prove why they arrived here." Hitsugaya said as Nemu carried a flesh fragment that she intended to give Mayuri

"I shall have it to him by tonight." Nemu said.

"Captain, does this mean we have to return home?" Rangiku asked.

"Until we confirm there are no remaining traces of Vasto Lorde within the area, we're to stay put." Hitsugaya said as Nemu opened a Senkaimon and vanished into it.

"Good! I've got plans for bed tonight, anyway, right, Ichigo?" Rangiku asked and Ichigo blushed before all except Hitsugaya, Ulquiorra, Tier, and Isane let a snicker or laugh escape their lips.

"Whatever, Rangiku. Meeting adjourned." Hitsugaya said before he, Momo, and Ulquiorra returned to Orihime's home.

"Knock 'em dead in bed, Ichigo." Renji teased.

"This isn't funny, Renji!" The flustered Ichigo said.

"Now, don't get shy, Ichigo." Apache said.

"I'm not shy!" Ichigo said.

"Then what are you blushing for?" Rukia smirked.

"Rukia, not you, too!" Ichigo said before everyone left and allowed him and Rangiku to return home. She reentered her gigai and cuddled up to Ichigo before either they talked to each other in his room where his curtains in front of the window.

"How long did it take for you to learn Bankai?" Ichigo asked.

"I achieved it a short while after you lost your powers but getting it with Haineko's lazy butt was anything but easy." Rangiku said.

"With all that power it carried, I'll bet it wasn't." Ichigo replied.

"Yeah, I had to really fight Haineko before she gave in and allowed me to reach Bankai levels. That aside, about that mask of yours…" Rangiku said.

"What about it?" Ichigo asked.

"You wore it when you killed Ulquiorra in that possessed form of yours didn't you?" Rangiku asked.

"Yes and tonight was the first time I've used my hollowfication power since my powers returned." Ichigo said.

"Were you possessed tonight, too?" Rangiku asked.

"No but I felt my inner hollow's influence after a while and had to get it off. Given that I had control the last time I wore my mask, I didn't know what was happening." Ichigo said.

"Is it anything like before you went through that Vizard training you told me about?" Rangiku asked.

"This was a completely different way since his influence was one I could easily break out of." Ichigo said before Rangiku rested on him.

"Mask or not, I'm glad you're all right." Rangiku said before pecking his lips and Ichigo got out of bed.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm locking the door for the same reason the curtains are blocking the window; to kill any chance of Dad seeing you in that." Ichigo said before returning to bed and Rangiku nuzzled him as he wrapped his arm around him.

"Well, Ichigo, there'll be other nights for you to enjoy me wearing this." Rangiku said.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you." Ichigo said.

"Yes?" The lieutenant smiled.

"Earlier, what did you mean by saying it was your turn to protect me?"

"Don't you remember? You protected me the same day you lost your powers." Rangiku smiled and it was then that Ichigo recalled defending the busty woman from Aizen when Gin was dying from his wounds.

"For that, I thank you." Ichigo said before Rangiku kissed his jawline again and lie her head down on his heart. He trailed his fingers through her bangs and the couple shortly fell into slumber for the night.

_Early on in the next morning_

" _Ichigo."_ Zangetsu's voice said and Ichigo looked around to see he was on a skyscraper as he looked to see the man standing nearby.

"Old man, what am I doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"Now that you know of your Quincy heritage, it is time you learn something else." Zangetsu said as he leaped off his usual perch of a flagpole and approached Ichigo.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked.

"I am not your true Zanpakutō spirit." Zangetsu said and Ichigo's face became blank with shock upon hearing this to where he wished his ears had been deceiving him.

"What did you just say?" Ichigo asked.

"I am not the true Zangetsu. Instead, I've always been the manifestation power of your dormant Quincy powers." Said the false Zanpakutō spirit.

"What the hell are you saying?! If you're not my Zanpakutō spirit, who is?!" Ichigo demanded before his inner hollow appeared a short distance behind him and smiled upon lifting his horned mask.

_*Nothing Anymore OST plays*_

"Yo!" said Hollow Ichigo and Ichigo looked at him before returning his gaze to Zangetsu. After a few minutes had passed, Ichigo turned to his hollow and gave him a serious stare.

"You're the real Zangetsu, aren't you?" Ichigo asked and the hollow grinned.

"It took you damn long enough to believe me." The true Zangetsu smiled.

"The influence you felt tonight was not his attempt to take over your mind but give his full power to you." The Quincy manifestation said.

"And Ichigo, you probably don't know this but your Quincy manifestation over is actually what Yhwach looked like 1000 years ago." Zangetsu said and Ichigo's face went pale with complete shock upon hearing this as he looked at him. The false Zangetsu remained with a calm face as Ichigo struggled to come up with an answer to the face that his hollow had his true Zanpakutō the entire time and the fact that his supposed manifestation was supposedly the same man responsible for his mother's death.

"Does this mean you're Yhwach?" Ichigo asked.

"I am neither Yhwach nor your true Zanpakutō. For years, I acted as your Zanpakutō to protect you from yourself in fear of how strong you'd become with your Soul Reaper powers but now I realize you are at a point where you've far exceeded my expectations. For that reason, I could not ask for anything more." The false Zangetsu answered.

"Old man…" Ichigo said.

"From now on, I will no longer suppress your true power. That being said; I will now serve my role in teaching your Quincy abilities." Said the Quincy Manifestation as he began to vanish in a form of spirit energy.

"Wait, Old Man!" Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, always remember what I've said: Abandon your fear. Look forward. Move forward and never stop. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate." The false Zangetsu said and Ichigo looked on not knowing what to say before something clicked in his mind.

"Wait, do you know if Yhwach is still alive after all these years?" Ichigo said.

"Yhwach is…" The false Zangetsu began to say before a surge of his fading spiritual pressure filled the air and drowned out the rest of his answer as he disappeared. Zangetsu stood by watching and waited until Ichigo turned to speak.

"All right, talk. Is there anything else you've been holding back from me?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, landlord, this is a helluva time to ask but here it is." Zangetsu smirked as he presented the mask to Ichigo and it morphed into the mask he had in his White state.

"This mask is basically what I wore back when I had a body and that bastard Aizen created me from a unique type of Asauchi he created from the flesh of a Vasto Lorde he met in Hueco Mundo." Zangetsu explained.

"You were created from a Vasto Lorde?" Ichigo asked.

"No shit, Ichigo. Have you ever lost to any hollow or arrancar you've fought while wearing my mask?" Zangetsu said and Ichigo realized his victories while wearing the mask were because of the Vasto Lorde strength his Zanpakutō possessed.

"Then…" Ichigo said.

"Since you sliced Ginjō down after getting your powers back, that killer instinct is stronger than ever and that throne is yours as long as you don't fuck up again like you did with Ulquiorra." Zangetsu sneered and Ichigo took in all he had heard before nodding to himself.

"Yeah…" Ichigo said before turning around and beginning to leave until he heard purring. He looked back to see Haineko crawling around Zangetsu and nuzzled his leg in the same way a cat would.

"Haineko, what are you doing here?!" Ichigo asked.

"Zangetsu here invited me and speaking of which…" Haineko said before beginning to rub her head on his crotch and he smirked before brushing his fingers on her cat ears. She started purring as she nuzzled the center of his hakama and he looked to a blushing Ichigo.

"You're welcome to stay and watch the show. Maybe it'll give you some ideas for Rangiku to do with you if you ever get the balls to." Zangetsu teased.

"Why, you…" Ichigo began to retort before noticing Haineko appear to undo Zangetsu's sash and he quickly vanished from his inner world.

"Pussy." Zangetsu said.

"What?" Haineko said.

"Wasn't talking you, Haineko but since you bring it up." Zangetsu said before the cat-theme Zanpakutō returned to her business with him.

"Way ahead of you." Haineko purred upon finishing undoing his sash.

Ichigo awoke to the sound of Rangiku's Denreishinki buzzing and the couple yawned before she picked it up from his desk. She opened it and groaned before closing it.

"What's the matter?" Ichigo asked.

"The Captain just announced his advance troops are to return home to the Soul Society since no more Vasto Lorde are detected." Rangiku said.

"Oh." Ichigo said as she rose and wrapped her arms around him with his head being smothered by her cleavage.

"Oh, Ichigo, I'm going to miss you so much!" Rangiku said before ending her embrace with a passion-filled kiss to the lips that he reacted to by wrapping his arms around her back and trailing his fingers through her wavy locks of her. The pair remained like this for a while before separating lips and she rested her forehead on his.

"It's alright, Rangiku. I can visit you in the Soul Society, right?" Ichigo said and her radiate smile appeared upon realizing he was right.

"Sure, you can but I'm going to miss spending day and night with you." Rangiku pouted.

"Don't worry, it'll work out somehow." Ichigo said while stroking Rangiku and she eventually rose before going to the bathroom to dress as he began to don his school attire. She came back a few minutes later and gathered her clothes into her shopping bag.

Once finished packing, she walked downstairs with Ichigo carrying the bags and they found Yuzu cooking breakfast.

"Going somewhere, Rangiku?" Karin asked.

"Sorry, girls, but it's time for me to go back to the Soul Society." Rangiku explained.

"Already? Won't you stay for one last breakfast with us?" Yuzu protested.

"Well, no sense in going anywhere hungry." Rangiku said.

"That's the spirit!" Isshin said as he flew from upstairs and nearly kicked Ichigo's head before his son ducked. He jumped into the air and slammed his knee into Isshin's back before karate-chopping him onto the floor.

"Dad, you never learn!" Ichigo sighed before he and Rangiku joined his sisters for breakfast. Once the meal was completed, Rangiku gave both Yuzu and Karin hugs while they returned the favor.

"Take care, you two." Rangiku said.

"See you around, Rangiku." Karin said.

"Are you ever coming back?" Yuzu asked.

"Of course, I am! And Dad, you were a sight for sore eyes to see after this long." Rangiku said as he shook his hand as they exchanged looks to signify that she'd remained silent of his whereabouts.

"Don't mention it, Rangiku. Come back anything and give me several grandkids from my son!" Isshin laughed before Ichigo karate-chopped him again.

"Jeez!" Ichigo said before Rangiku giggled and gave him a quick kiss as she embraced him.

"Goodbye, Ichigo."

"Goodbye, Rangiku." Ichigo said to the blonde before she undid the hug and vanished in the form of a flash-step.

_Elsewhere_

"Thank you once again for your hospitality, Orihime." Hitsugaya said.

"It was no trouble, you three." Orihime said.

"Thanks for everything, Orihime." Momo said.

"Don't mention it." Orihime smiled before Momo and Hitsugaya left via flash-step and Ulquiorra stepped out of her apartment.

"Well, Ulquiorra, I'm glad I got to see you again." Orihime said.

"Likewise, Orihime. You have my gratitude for your generous hospitality." Ulquiorra said before she shook his hand.

"Oh, you're welcome and you're free to come back for a visit anytime." Orihime said.

"I'd be honored." Ulquiorra said before opening a Garganta.

"Farewell, Orihime."

"Goodbye, Ulquiorra." Orihime said to the pale arrancar before he walked into the Garganta and it shut behind him. She smiled after him and went back inside to prepare for school

_Later that morning_

Ichigo walked to school and felt the spiritual pressures of Hitsugaya's team vanish before sighing to himself. He figured that with so much time passing, teach Soul Reaper had thanked their respective host for putting them up for so long and returned home.

" _You missed a damn good show last night with me and Haineko."_ Zangetsu teased inside of Ichigo's mind and he rolled his eyes at him. As he entered the school gates, he found Ulquiorra waiting for him and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Ulquiorra…" Ichigo said.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, there is something I wish to discuss with you." Ulquiorra said.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked.

"I didn't want to say anything in front of the others but it's about your mask from last night." Ulquiorra said.

"If you're here to ask me about it, there's nothing to worry about. I've gained control over my Hollow abilities to where I can take on forms like that without too much of a worry." Ichigo said.

"Is that so?" Ulquiorra said.

"That's right." Ichigo answered.

"Very well then, Ichigo Kurosaki. I shall be going now." Ulquiorra said before opening a Garganta and stepping into it.

" _I can never figure that guy out."_ Ichigo thought to himself before proceeding into the school and entering his classroom.

"Morning, Ichigo!" Neliel smiled and Ichigo looked to see the other Arrancars in class with his usual classmates.

"I thought you had all left with Ulquiorra." Ichigo said.

"No, we came here to see what school has to offer and we're in no hurry to leave." Lilinette said.

"Besides, I'm sure the reason Ulquiorra left is because he thinks it's improper for him to be in a house with Orihime all on their own." Tier said.

"Ha! Sounds just as balless as Ulquiorra could get." Grimmjow laughed.

"Besides, I've always wondered what a school library is like." Neliel smiled.

"Plus, I've finding new comedy material here. The opportunity is too much for me to pass up." Pesche said.

"And what about you, Grimmjow? Why are you in school?" Ichigo asked.

"To kick someone's ass if they try getting too close to Nel and my first priority is to kick your ass the first chance I get." Grimmjow said and Ichigo smiled to himself as he took his seat as Starrk sat half-dozed in his chair.

"Don't get ahead of yourself." Ichigo said to Grimmjow.

_In Soul Society_

"Brother, I have completed my mission in the World of the Living and have returned without incident." Rukia said.

"I see. Well done, Rukia." Byakuya said.

"If I may, Brother, could I see Sojun please?" Rukia said and Byakuya looked to Retsu, who only smiled at her sister-in-law.

"I'll be just a moment." Retsu said before vanishing into the mansion and returning shortly with Sojun in her arms.

"Sojun, your Aunt Rukia wishes to see you." Byakuya said before Retsu set the young boy down and he excitedly approached his aunt.

"Hello, Aunt Rukia, how was your mission in the World of the Living?" Sojun asked as he politely bowed his head to her and Retsu smiled at him. Though Byakuya had taught him he shouldn't bow to anyone outside of the Kuchiki family, she had managed to teach him it was good manners to do so anyway.

"It went quite well, my Nephew, and I found something you may enjoy." Rukia said before presenting her young nephew with the medieval books she had brought for him.

"Thank you very much, Aunt Rukia." Sojun said as he accepted the books.

"My pleasure, Sojun." Rukia smiled.

_Elsewhere_

"That's it!" Rangiku said as she woke up from her usual spot on the office couch and Hitsugaya exasperatedly sighed.

"What are you yelling about now?" Hitsugaya said.

"I just remembered Ichigo graduates next month and I've thought of the perfect gift to celebrate with." Rangiku giggled to herself as she thought about it.

"I'm pretty sure I'm better off not knowing." Hitsugaya said as he concentrated on his paperwork.

* * *

Here's the first chapter of the year and to get your blood running, there will be a full-fledged lemon between Ichigo and Rangiku in the next chapter so I hope you can all tune in. I thought it be important for the Zangetsu revelation to brought up and my own reinterpretation is that White's powers came from that of a Vasto Lorde (a nod to the fact that fans call Ichigo's full hollow state his Vasto Lorde form).

Rangiku's Bankai is based off the Marvel villain named Whirlwind and the fact she was able to kill a Vasto Lorde show just how lethal it is. Some may call Haineko getting freaky with Zangetsu bizarre but I call it downright hilarious as hell and I'll see you guys next time.


	11. Graduation Day and Onsen Celebration

We're back once again to celebrate Ichigo's birthday today and the final year for the **_Bleach_** manga by writing the first full-blown lemon between Ichigo and Rangiku in this story as Ichigo and his classmates graduate from Karukura High before celebrating.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own **_Bleach.  
_ Notes: **This chapter takes place a month after the previous chapter.

* * *

Ichigo heard a pebble hit his window and looked to see Rangiku hop onto the ledge with her suitcases in hand. He opened the window and she sprang at him before knocking him to the floor as she planted a searing kiss on his lips.

Though he had expected Rangiku, her appearing at the window was a surprise and she dropped her suitcase to the bed to wrap her arms around him. Ichigo placed his hands on her back before trailing his fingers through her wavy locks and the kiss went on for some time before their lips finally separated.

"Oh, Ichigo, I missed you so much!" Rangiku happily cried as she hugged him.

"Welcome back, Rangiku." Ichigo gently smiled as he embraced his lover.

"Wouldn't miss your high school graduation for the world, Ichigo." Rangiku smiled before they arose.

"Pretty nice of Toshiro to let you off for a week. Doesn't like something that's in the norm for him?" Ichigo said.

"After asking him so many times, he finally said yes and here I am!" Rangiku smiled before setting her suitcases to the side and going downstairs with Ichigo before springing into the opening.

"I'm back, everyone!" Rangiku said before greeting Karin and Yuzu with a grand hug.

"Welcome back, Rangiku!" Yuzu eagerly said upon hugging the lieutenant.

"Good to see you again." Karin said before Isshin dropped from above and leaped into the room.

"The mother of my future grandchildren returns!" Isshin loudly announced as he greeted Rangiku.

"Hi, Dad. How are you these days?" Rangiku said.

"Perfectly fine. Thank you!" Isshin spiritedly answered.

"Hey, Rangiku, how long are you gonna stay with us?" Yuzu smiled.

"With Ichigo graduating, I'll be here for a good long while and that reminds me." Rangiku said before taking Ichigo's hand and leading him to the front door.

"Rangiku, what is it?" Ichigo asked.

"I want to buy a new dress to wear to your graduation and I want you to help me choose." Rangiku smiled.

"Sure and…" Ichigo started to say before Rangiku embraced his arm.

"To the mall!" Rangiku jubilantly declared before dragging Ichigo out the door and proceeded to the mall.

"If I'm lucky, maybe she'll find something she likes right away." Ichigo thought as he and Rangiku headed to the local mall.

_Two hours later_

"How does this look, Ichigo?" Rangiku asked for the umpteenth time while wearing a formal off the shoulders dress and Ichigo lightly sighed from knowing that when one's lover had a body like her, it was unlikely that anything she wore would look bad.

"Rangiku, you look great." Ichigo smiled upon looking her up and down before she rewarded her lover's patience with a hug that smothered his face in her cleavage. The blonde giggled and looked at her selected dresses before deciding to buy all of them.

As with the previous time, Ichigo carried all of her bags from each clothes store on all three levels of floors and she walked ahead of him. The pair returned to the Kurosaki clinic and Ichigo carrying all of her bags gave Isshin him an opening to elbow drop upon the door opening.

What he didn't see coming was Ichigo managing to perform an upward kick that knocked him back and he grinned through the bags surrounding him. Rangiku moved aside as Isshin recovered and charged again before Ichigo literally got the drop on him with his elbow.

"Dad, what's your deal?" Ichigo asked.

"Not letting up because you're graduating, my boy." Isshin weakly said before his son stepped over him and followed Rangiku upstairs to his room where they sat the bags down.

"Just like old times, huh, Ichigo?" Rangiku smiled as she placed her bags near her suitcases and Ichigo rubbed his shoulders. The blonde got behind him and started massaging his shoulders as he began to relax.

"Thanks, Rangiku." Ichigo said with her answer being a kiss to his forehead.

"Oh, Ichigo, you're so tense. Try to relax, all right" Rangiku smiled and succeeded in relieving his shoulders of their soreness before lying him back on the bed. He framed her face and her hands rested on his heart before their lips connected.

His fingers roamed through her wavy locked and she wrapped her arms around him with her breasts squishing against him. Both of their eyes shut and their hearts raced about in their excitement.

_"Just like old times…"_ The lovers thought in unison.

_Elsewhere_

"There were mod-souls here?" Kira asked Urahara as she sat in her father's lap.

"That's right, Kira. In fact, there were four around these parts with Ichigo having one named Kon and I even made three of them myself." Urahara said.

"What were their names?" Kira interestedly smiled.

"Their names were Lirin, Kurodo, and Noba and they were built for tracking creatures." Urahara said.

"If you built them, where are they?" Kira asked and Yoruichi drank near them.

"Well, sweetheart, after Aizen was defeated, all of them and Kon disappeared with one more Mod Soul." Yoruichi said.

"Who?" Kira asked.

"Her name was Noz…you know, I really can't remember that name. How about you, Kisuke?" Yoruichi said.

"No, I'm afraid I can't either since everyone forgot about that name and decided to move on with their lives." Urahara said.

"That easy to forget, huh?" Kira asked.

"That's the gist of it, sweetheart." Yoruichi smiled while trailing her fingers through Kira's hair.

_Later that night_

Ichigo and Rangiku retired to bed and chatted as they rested in the dark about the following day being his final day in school before graduating.

"Nervous?" Rangiku asked.

"About the graduation; Hardly any at all since we've had rehearsals for it." Ichigo said.

"How did they go?" Rangiku smiled.

"They all turned out just fine and even Grimmjow managed to pull it off without doing anything wrong." Ichigo said.

"Think Nel had something to do with him not throwing any fingers?" Rangiku giggled and Ichigo lowly chuckled.

"Wouldn't be much of a surprise if she did but is anyone coming back?" Ichigo asked.

"Far as I know, Isane might show up later for Chad but that's all I've heard." Rangiku said as she rested her head against his heart and yawned. Ichigo placed his hand on the back of her head and ran his fingers through her hair before kissing the blonde's forehead.

She giggled before slowly falling prey to her sleep and Ichigo softly smiled at her with her arm wrapped around his midsection. Ichigo's eyes remained fixed on Rangiku as they closed and sleep overtook him as he rested peacefully.

_The Next Day_

Ichigo sat in school with his classmates and they all chatted amongst themselves with Pesche alongside him. As today being an early release one, the students awaited

"So, Ichigo, are you looking for to the summer?" Neliel asked.

"Yeah, though I'm probably not going anywhere at the moment. What about you, Nel?" Ichigo said.

"Grimmjow and I are heading to Hakone once graduation is over with. Maybe you and Rangiku could do something like that." Neliel smiled.

"She'd definitely appreciate that." Ichigo smiled before Yuki walked into the room.

"All right, class. I've one final assignment for you; good luck out there living your dreams! Class dismissed and see you at the graduation ceremony!" Yuki said before the class started to leave and Ichigo looked to see Orihime standing next to him.

"Rangiku came back, right?" Orihime smiled.

"Yes, she did. Why do you ask?" Ichigo said.

"Well, the thing is I sent Ulquiorra an invitation to the graduation and he hasn't shown up yet." Orihime said.

"I wouldn't worry, Orihime. He probably doesn't stay with you alone and might show up at graduation." Pesche said.

"How you contact Ulquiorra anyway?" Ichigo asked.

"I went to Hueco Mundo with Neliel through the Garganta and gave it to him myself." Orihime explained.

"In all likelihood, you'll see him soon." Tier said.

"Yeah, Orihime, that's the kind of guy Ulquiorra is, after all." Pesche said before Orihime nodded.

"He sure is." Orihime said.

"Hime, what do you see in that gloomy guy, anyway?" Chizuru asked.

"Oh, he's not so bad once you get to know him." Orihime said.

"Ready to go, Orihime?" Tatsuki said the orange-haired girl nodded and followed her out the door into the hallway with Chizuru still trying to talk to her.

"Well, Ichigo, this school has been an interesting thing to do and I've never been before. Are you looking forward to the next one?" Lilinette said to Ichigo.

"Probably since college would be exhausting." Ichigo said.

"What are you looking to study?" Chad asked.

"Probably something along the lines of a clinic doctor." Ichigo said.

"That's always a good job." Chad said and Grimmjow scoffed.

"Don't count on you ever saving my ass in a clinic." Grimmjow said.

"What's wrong, Grimmjow? Afraid of me saving your ass that bad?" Ichigo smirked and Grimmjow got in his face.

"What was that?!" Grimmjow said.

"You got a bone to pick with me, Grimmjow?" Ichigo said with a bloodthirsty grin that Kenpachi would have a field day seeing and Grimmjow's equally psychotic grin appeared on his face.

"Gladly!" Grimmjow said before Neliel began pushing him out the door.

"Come on, Grimmy, let's go celebrate." Neliel said with Grimmjow still trying to have at him.

"You guys never change." Starrk sighed before leaving the classroom and Ichigo sighed before walking out the classroom before leaving the school. Having recently been rehired at the Unagiya shop, he began wondering about asking Ikumi for some time off to spend with Rangiku and wondered what she'd like to do if they had a vacation.

"Well, Ichigo, what's new with you?" Ikumi asked him as he began to work.

"The thing is, I'm trying to think if there's anything I'd like to do to celebrate graduation." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, they are a ton of things you could do to celebrate like go traveling somewhere or have a graduation party." Ikumi suggested and Ichigo thought about this while working through his shift for the next few hours. Once he was done, a knock was heard at the door and Ikumi opened it to find Rangiku.

"Welcome to Unagiya Shop! Come on in." Ikumi said to Rangiku.

"Well, thank you!" Rangiku smiled.

"What can we help you with?" Ikumi asked before Rangiku sprang at Ichigo and embraced him.

"I'd like to leave with him!" Rangiku cheerily said and Ichigo began sweating bullets at the sly smile Ikumi gave him.

"I'll be right out, Rangiku." Ichigo said before the blonde fused their lips together in a tight kiss until she released him and began to browse through the store. Ikumi walked to Ichigo and gave him a smack to the back of the head.

"That hurt! What the hell was that about?" Ichigo snarled and Ikumi only laughed.

"For not telling me you were dating such a sexy mama, you sly boy!" Ikumi said and Ichigo only blushed.

"Didn't see any need to." Ichigo said before Rangiku playfully pouted.

"Are you ashamed of me, Ichigo?" Rangiku said with her bright eyes aglow and her full lips pouting.

"Of course not, Rangiku. It just never came up until now, that's all." Said Substitute Soul Reaper answered before walking to the door with Rangiku's arm looped around his.

"So long, Casanova!" Ikumi teased as Rangiku clung to him.

"How'd the last day of school go?" Rangiku asked him on the way to the Kurosaki clinic.

"Not bad for the last but I've thinking about something since then." Ichigo said.

"What's that?" Rangiku smiled.

"I'm not sure what to do to celebrate graduation." Ichigo said before Rangiku giggled.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I'm sure you'll think of something." The blonde answered.

"Think it's that easy?" Ichigo asked.

"Trust me." Rangiku smiled before Ichigo wrapped his arm around her side and stroked it. He softly smiled at the blonde and she pressed her lips against his while continuing on their way to his home.

_A few days later_

The Kurosaki family and Rangiku sat in Karukura High school at the Graduation Ceremony with Isane and Nemu, who managed to come to the World of the Living for Uryu's graduation, sitting a short distance from each other with Ulquiorra also attending for Orihime. They currently listened to the traditional school choir led by Neliel and they all looked on with proud smiles while it went on.

Next, the principal arrived and all the graduates stood in respective single file lines as they were called onto the stage to receive their diploma. As Ichigo was called onstage to receive his diploma, the attenders all clapped for him as he accepted it and he failed to notice Rukia and Renji, in their Soul Reaper forms, looking on with smiles on their faces.

_"Congratulations, Ichigo."_ Rukia thought as Ichigo accepted the diploma and shook hands with the principal before Pesche did the same. Once all the students had received their diplomas, they returned to their seats to allow the Principal to deliver his closing speech that finished the graduation and the graduates began to make their way outside.

_Shortly afterwards_

"Well, Grimmjow, how do you feel about graduating?" Lilinette asked the former Espada.

"Truth be told, the only reason I even bothered coming here in the first place was to keep any of these humans from hitting on Nel but I wasn't planning to graduate at first." Grimmjow said.

"See, Grimmy, you still managed to do it anyway." Neliel proudly said while wrapping her arms around his neck and giving his backside a tight embrace. He planted his hand on hers and softly caressed it while Starrk stood by Lilinette.

"I did, didn't I?" Grimmjow said as Neliel nuzzled his backside.

"I can't wait to show Dondochakka this!" Pesche said as he held his diploma to his chest and Tier leaned in closer.

"You know, Pesche, with us having graduated and all, perhaps it's time we celebrate." Tier whispered into his ear and he smiled at her.

"Well, we'd better be going. Goodbye, Pesche and Tierry." Neliel said.

"Have a great trip, you two." Pesche said.

"You can count on that." Grimmjow smirked.

"Farewell, Grimmjow and Neliel." Tier said before the pair left to retrieve their things and the blond arrancars looked at each other amorously before returning to their hotel. At the same time, Ichigo spoke with Renji and Rukia with Rangiku alongside him.

"Congrats, Ichigo." Renji said to the Substitute Soul Reaper with Rukia standing alongside him.

"Thanks, Renji." Ichigo said.

"Even with your other duties, you managed to prevail in school." Rukia smiled.

"It sure is nice of Byakuya and Ukitake to let you both come here despite being lieutenants." Ichigo noted.

"Actually, I'm here just for now." Renji said before Yuzu and Karin arrived with both of Ichigo and Rangiku's suitcases.

"What are you two doing with our luggage?" Ichigo asked and Rangiku hugged his arm.

"I'm taking us to a nice hot spring for a few days and nights for your graduation!" Rangiku happily said.

"You what?" Ichigo said with his surprised expression beginning to grow.

"Surprise!" Rangiku giggled.

"And Captain Ukitake is allowing me to fill in your position here until you return." Rukia smiled and Ichigo's head swam in wonder.

"Rukia, Rangiku, I don't know what to say." Ichigo said before either lieutenant beamed.

"You can thank me later, Ichigo." Rukia smiled.

"Yeah, we've got a train to catch!" Rangiku said before they grabbed hold of their luggage and Isshin grinned.

"Have fun, you two!" Yuzu smiled.

"Take care, Ichigo." Karin said.

"Bring back several loads of grandchildren!" Isshin laughed.

"See you around!" Rangiku giggled before she and Ichigo began to head to the train station. The couple boarded the train and spoke to each other as it headed to the onsen.

"So, Ichigo, how do you like your graduation gifts?" Rangiku smiled at noticing Ichigo's graduating rings.

"I think they're great, Rangiku." Ichigo said while she hugged his arm and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Then, I really think you'll enjoy the hot spring." Rangiku smiled.

"Since you chose it, I'm sure I will, too." Ichigo agreed and his reward for that comment was a kiss to the cheek from the blonde. He brushed his fingers through the wavy locks atop her crown and she sweetly smiled at her as he wrapped his arm around her side.

She rested on him as the train continued to head to their destination and came to their stop around the later part of the afternoon. Getting their luggage, Ichigo and Rangiku walked to the nearest onsen resort and checked into their room.

The pair observed their room as having an onsen-style bath in the bath and an open air onsen with a large wooden fence that obscured their wave of the area below. Ichigo set their luggage on the ground and took in the area as Rangiku smiled.

"Well, Ichigo, how do you like the room so far?" Rangiku asked.

"You sure chose a great location to be." Ichigo said.

"Well, thank you. I actually have Nel to thank for helping me find this place and she thought it'd be a great location to celebrate your graduation." Rangiku beamed.

"I'll have to thank her the next time we meet." Ichigo chuckled as he looked around before the pair went down to the lobby to see the hotel brochures.

"Interested in these geysers?" Ichigo asked as they stared at one picture.

"They must be impressive to see in person, I'll bet that much." Rangiku answered as they spent their time looking through the brochure and finding potential sightseeing locations until it was dinner time. As he held the door open for Rangiku, he smiled at the blonde and kissed her lip on her way out.

"Excited for the rest of our stay, aren't you?" She giggled.

"Perhaps." Ichigo said as the kiss was returned to him.

"Its gets better; just you wait." Rangiku smiled as they left the room.

_Later at night_

Ichigo sat in the open-air onsen and relaxed from the warm water as he looked up at the moon. The orange-haired substitute sighed and knew that this trip would be one he'd love to remember.

"Oh, Ichigo…" Rangiku's voice thrilled and he looked back at her coming through the backdoors in her green yukata. With the water obscuring his crotch, he didn't panic and she smiled at him.

"Hey, Rangiku." Ichigo said.

"How's the water feel?" Rangiku asked.

"It feels great." Ichigo smiled.

"That great, huh? Well, then, if it feels that great, I'll join you." Rangiku smiled before Ichigo's eyes grew wide.

"What?!" Ichigo said in shock as Rangiku walked to the bath and undid her white obi along the way.

"You can have the bath to yourself; I'm finished!" Ichigo said as he closed his eyes as he heard the blonde saunter into the water.

"Are you saying you don't want to bathe with me? You want me to bathe along?" Rangiku pouted with Ichigo's eyes remaining closed and she whined at him not looking at her. She planted her hands on either side of his face and purred until his eyes finally opened.

_"A goddess!"_ Ichigo thought from his first time seeing Rangiku's naked body and his whole face went red along with his nose before she caressed his cheeks. Seeing how much his nose began to bleed, she smiled and rested her forehead against his while giggling.

"Well, Ichigo, you sure got excited fast." Rangiku giggled while reaching for his now-awake member and he blushed while covering it.

"Wait, it's not what you think!" Ichigo tried to say before Rangiku held him in place and nuzzled him.

"Oh, Ichigo, don't be shy. Now that I've got you right where I want you, I can give you your other graduation gift because of that." Rangiku purred and Ichigo's blush continue to grow as he felt her breasts smothering him. She welcomed herself into his lap and his face glowed red from having her naked body against him.

Her lips met his and Ichigo's prudish mindset began to fade before he wrapped his arms around Rangiku's backside. Either of their eyes shut and his fingers roamed through her locks with her hands staying on his face.

Rangiku groaned as she felt Ichigo's tongue wagging against hers and she caressed his cheeks. The blonde felt her lover's erection growing against her and he held her close to him.

The pair moaned in bliss from their tongues warring until their lips parted and Rangiku stood before sitting on the ledge with her legs spread. She placed her arm underneath her bosom and bared her chest at him.

"Come on, Ichigo." Rangiku thrilled as Ichigo's eyes stayed locked on her breasts as if in a trance and he eventually broke out of it. He cautiously planted his hands on her flesh and she purred from his touch as they began roaming on the sizeable orbs.

Her purring enticed him to continue feeling up her chest and Ichigo's fingers began massaging the flesh more intensely. Ichigo felt his erection becoming harder from touching the chest that would send any man head over heels from just the thought of groping and squeezing her bust.

"You're doing pretty good, Ichigo!" Rangiku smiled as his thumbs circled and pressed against her bare buds before he pressed his lips on hers. Either Soul Reaper moaned as his hands squeezed and rubbed her ample bosom together while she ran her fingers through his hair.

Ichigo and Rangiku's tongues reunited as he leaned in closer and his fingers gripped her tits before squeezing them as well. She moaned as he tweaked and pulled them towards him as she held onto him.

She felt his manhood against her thigh and blushed at how hard it felt while she mentally giggled. Knowing that even the normally prudish would stand no chance against her seductive charms, Rangiku considered her plan to seduce him a full success and their lips parted.

He lowered his head and started to carefully gnaw on her left orb; causing her to mewl. Rangiku sat in place as she felt his canines softly chewing on her bosom and he pressed his thumb and index finger together on her opposing nub.

The blushing lieutenant cried out as Ichigo pleased her breasts and he felt his heart racing with his growing lust. She reached down and trailed her index finger down his member before brushing her palm against it.

Rangiku smiled from its feeling and felt Ichigo press her breasts together before licking his way across both of her tits. With his tongue licking at her buds, she mewled once again and held onto his shoulders.

After licking her chest some more, he stopped and lowered himself into the water as he faced her entrance. Rangiku proudly held her legs apart and he used his fingers to spread them before he licked into her wetness.

She moaned as she felt his tongue wagging and swaying with her tunnels with his left hand palming what he could hold in his hand. Ichigo's tongue tasted her arousal and she looked down on him as his free hand rested on her crotch before moving to her clit.

Rangiku felt his fingers trace her folds numerous times and rub against her clit as it became hard with arousal. Ichigo's tongue dipped and licked into her wet caverns as he teased her breast and nether regions as she mewled into the air.

His feverish tongue tasted her arousal and drew more of it from teasing her while she kept her legs spread. She blushed and placed her hand on the back of his head while holding him close to her.

Ichigo's tongue was temporarily replaced by his fingers while he rose and planted his lips on her tit before suckling on it. Howling once more, the blushing woman smiled as he rubbed his lips together on her bud and continued excessively groping the other one.

Rangiku's hand stayed on the back of Ichigo's head and rubbed the back of it with his suckling frequently switching to licking against her nipple. His fingers thrust into her warmth and rubbed her walls along the way as she squealed from this.

With the amount of pleasure and teasing she was given, she knew it'd be a matter of time before her release occurred and Ichigo could feel this as well. The orange-haired young man eventually returned to licking into her pussy and her toes curled from his wild tongue inside of her.

This was the final straw for Rangiku as her fluids came draining from her lower flaps and Ichigo gathered as much of the fluids onto his tongue as he could manage. He stood up once he was finished and Rangiku placed her hands on his shoulders before moving him back.

"What is it, Rangiku?" Ichigo asked.

"It's your turn so have a seat." Rangiku smiled as she had him sit on the opposing ledge and she crouched down to see his cock. With a lick of her lips, she pulled the skin back and met his protruding foreskin.

"Looks yummy!" Rangiku thrilled before wrapping her fingers around the rest of it and gave it a few pumps. She planted her mouth on it and sucked on it while bopping her head against it.

Ichigo moaned from the saliva drenching his foreskin and felt her tongue licking against it with her hand rubbing against his testicles. With the licking technique she was using, he felt as if his cock was going to melt from the warmth of her mouth and saliva while subtly thrusting into her mouth.

"It tastes good but…I know this'll get you cumming in no time!" Rangiku sang after abruptly stopping and smothering her breasts together on his member. Ichigo moaned from her bosom rubbing and massaging his aching hardness while Rangiku licked the top of it.

She purred at him while maneuvering her tumultuous chest on his hilt and he began to thrust his it into her jiggling flesh. Rangiku held her breasts together as his glory ran through her deep cleavage and ran his foreskin into her awaiting tongue as she tapped it against the top.

Her tongue licked against the tip before she engulfed it again and moaned from it flying into her mouth. Ichigo couldn't believe the immensely soft orbs squishing and massaging his throbbing tower while he thrust his crotch upright.

Rangiku's aroused tits rubbed the veins on his glory and he closed his eyes from the incredible sensation of flesh rubbing on flesh. He gripped the edge of the bath and she felt her pussy lusting for him as she pleased it with her derriere shaking about in anticipation underwater.

She winked at his pleased expression and felt him swelling with her mouth before freeing it to observe its erratic throbbing with his balls getting tight. Rangiku lathered his hilt from top to bottom before blowing on it as slowly as she could and he gritted his teeth from knowing what was about to happen.

"Go ahead, Ichigo, let it all out!" Rangiku cheered on as she blew her cool breath onto his manhood.

"Rangiku…" Ichigo began to say before loudly moaning from his throbbing manhood squirting rich, creamy loads of semen onto her face and she happily squealed from the thick substance landing on her face. Once his round of cum had ended, Ichigo panted as his lover eagerly licked his semen that was closest to her face and happily purred upon tasting her fill.

"Definitely rich and yummy!" Rangiku thrilled before sitting in the bath with Ichigo returning to the water and they looked at each before smiling. She moved closer to him and straddled him while bringing her crotch to his before he stopped her by placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Rangiku, wait." Ichigo said with worry in his voice and Rangiku gave him a look of equal concern.

"Ichigo, what's wrong?" Rangiku said.

"I don't feel right doing this without any protection." Ichigo said before Rangiku palmed his face and giggled.

"Ichigo, I appreciate you worrying about me like that but the type of gigai I'm in can't get pregnant so we're in the clear to do anything we want as much as we want!" Rangiku smiled and a rush of relief came over Ichigo upon hearing that protection wasn't necessary in this case.

"Oh, Rangiku, you don't know how much I'm relieved to hear that." Ichigo said.

"Even if I was in a type of Gigai that could get pregnant, I'd still trust you, anyway. Do you trust me?" Rangiku said upon resting her forehead against his and they deeply stared into each other's eyes with sincerity.

"Yes." Ichigo genuinely answered before Rangiku rewarded his honesty with a deep kiss as she brought her entrance closer and hovered it over his hilt. Without taking his eyes off her, he placed his hands on her peach and brought her pussy down onto his tower while he managed to guide through her folds.

Both of their virginities were lost in that very instant and both deeply moaned in their shared kiss as her warmth completely took him in. Ichigo's fingers clutched Rangiku's plump yet firm ass cheeks as she adjusted to his cannon and he became accustomed to her tightness.

Once they were mutually ready, Ichigo made the first move by propelling himself through her folds and struck against her inner caverns. Rangiku held onto him while rolling her hips forward and thrust her snatch down onto his glory.

For the time being, her breasts squished into his heart and bounced against him while he held onto her ass. Deep brown eyes and icy blue ones looked into the other while Ichigo held onto his dear blonde as she felt him striking against her faux womb and thrust against him.

Rangiku wrapped her arms around his backside and dug her nails into him while riding the younger man. Their lips slowly moved apart and gave their moans of pleasure the chance to be heard between them.

Ichigo pounded himself into Rangiku's core while her walls grinded his hilt and she kept her legs on either side of him in the meantime. The orange-haired couple's movements made ripples in the warm water and they continued to deeply gaze into the other's eyes.

She rested her forehead on his and he groped at her peach before his hands moved up her back. Knowing what he intended, she leaned back and her breasts heaved out of the water until he took hold of them in his palms.

He licked the right tit as Rangiku rode his throbbing erection and purred at his licking technique used on her. With him now touching and groping her bosom, he felt her caverns becoming tighter on him and moaned as he licked her bud.

She tightly held onto him and grinded his hardness while she worked her hips against his power-packed thrusts. Ichigo held onto her wet quaking chest in his hands and sank his fingers into them with his index fingers and thumbs once again teasing her tits.

Rangiku deeply blushed at her nipples being teased and was impressed that Ichigo was pounding into her womanhood so well for his first time. Ichigo's fingers massaged and kneaded the flesh in his hands while they jiggled endlessly in his palms from his undying movements.

Ichigo rocketed his hips forward and Rangiku's hips matched his as he kissed her other bud once he was done with the one he was teasing. The Soul Reaper couple astounded the other with how well they moved their respective hips and he once again started swelling inside of her constricting tunnels.

Rangiku's eyes sparkled at the idea of their orgasm and Ichigo did the same while she shook her hips together. Her pussy endured his foreskin rubbing on her inner walls and reaching as far into her stomach while she continued purring.

Their lips flew at the other and heavily pressed them together before she held onto him. Ichigo's hands continue to please her breasts and nipples alike in his nonstop possession and the soaked spheres glistened in his hands while he groped at their jiggling forms.

Rangiku and Ichigo's tongues licked against one another while holding on to each other as the orgasm finally occurred. Their muffled moan went on from her walls squeezed his cock and her stomach being loaded from his thick semen as more than half of it sprayed out of her into the water.

The sexy lieutenant's eyes watered from having her stomach filled from his cum and they didn't end their kiss until the orgasm was over. With the semen in the water dissolved, they parted lips and smiled at each as she embraced him with her usual giggle.

"Ichigo, that was incredible!" Rangiku answered with the utmost satisfaction and her younger lover beamed.

"You were great, too, Rangiku." Ichigo smiled as she noticed he was still hard with lust and giggled.

"Hey, Ichigo, how about some more action?" Rangiku purred.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, you're still hard and all so let's put to good use, huh?" Rangiku smiled and Ichigo smiled at her before nodding.

"All right, Rangiku." Ichigo said before being kissed once again and she arose from his hardness to place her hands on the ledge while presenting her derriere to him. Ichigo's cock slide through her folds and started to bang into her walls with great force.

Rangiku moaned as her breasts flew forward and Ichigo took hold of them once again before massaging them together. His fingers squeezed her nipples together and applied pressure to them before she looked back at him.

_"At this rate, he's going to more fascinated with my breasts than his father was back in the day."_ Rangiku mused to herself while rutting her hips against him and his crotch smacked into her derriere with each movement. She once again squealed as loudly as she could and held onto the ledge while receiving his great pistons.

Her face was aglow with her lust-formed blush and her eyes shined with lust in them as he toyed with her breasts. Ichigo's fingers groped and caressed her flesh excessively before he used his left hand to lift her left leg from the underside.

Rangiku let go of the ledge and placed her arm on the back of Ichigo's neck before holding onto his shoulder. He held onto the underside of her long leg and caressed her heaving orb with his fingers teasing her buds.

Once again feeling his cock's throbbing increase within her tighter womanhood, he held onto the underside of her leg and caressed the underside of it. She rested the back of her head against his chest and held onto him in the meantime.

Ichigo held onto her leg and jiggling flesh alike with slamming his glory into her tunnels and she brought her folds down on his cock with her peach taking sharp hits from behind. Rangiku's eyes shut as she moaned to her heart's content and held onto him before both moaned again as a tidal wave of his cum exploded from her entrance in a blend of her orgasmic juices.

As they both panted, Ichigo sat back down in the tub and his erection remained within Rangiku's warm tunnels. She felt him still being hard and a mischievous smile appeared on her face before looking ahead.

To his intial surprise, she started bucking her hips and he held onto her small waist while she grinded him. The blushing blonde moaned once again with her lover doing the same and blushes still remained on their faces before his hands returned to her breasts.

"Ichigo, are you in love with me or my breasts?" Rangiku playfully asked before Ichigo's lips touched hers and their tongues found each other once again as she shook her waist. His hardness rapidly surged into her caverns as she repeated brought them down onto him and withstood his powerful thrusts.

His fingers continue to massage and caress her jiggling breasts as sweat boiled down their foreheads to both their torsos. Rangiku's fingers brushed his hair to the side and thoughtfully trailed her finger down his chin before caressing his cheek.

Ichigo and Rangiku's eyes slowly closed as they looked into the other once again and his fingers buried themselves within the softness of her bouncing chest. The orange-haired couple moved their hips in complete tandem and their flesh smacking against the other caused the water to splash about in the bath.

_"Every time he plays with my breasts like this, the tighter I become. For a beginner, he's definitely beyond ordinary."_ Rangiku thought about him as she rode his manhood and her pussy once again prepare to squeeze his seeds from him. With that in mind, her tongue continue to battle against his even with her mind quickly fading into ecstasy from riding his hardness and her bosom jiggling in his hands.

He rocketed his cock into Rangiku's wetness and squeezed her nipples while tweaking them simultaneously as her eyes continue to water. While accepting his movements, her other hand rested atop his kneecap for added balance and felt him stir her insides while jerking his cannon into her stomach.

At last, both of them shared yet another muffled moan within their tongue war from their release spraying from her folds into the warm water and their kiss ended upon their eyes reopening. They rested their foreheads against one another and mutually caressed the other's cheek.

"Does that answer your question?" Ichigo softly said before Rangiku got off his member and rested her head against his heart. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close while the moon illuminated their soaked forms.

"Well, Ichigo, here's to a great trip." Rangiku said before reuniting their lips and Ichigo ran his fingers through her hair as they relaxed in the bath.

* * *

The first lemon between Ichigo and Rangiku in this whole story and I hoped it thoroughly entertained all who read it to celebrate his birthday today. As we found out, Rangiku can't get pregnant in her current gigai so of course she'd not getting pregnant with Ichiku anytime soon and I definitely had to wing the graduation part of the chapter.

Also, the lemon in the onsen foreshadows the eventual return of my other **_Bleach_** story known as **_Hot Springs Trip_** and there's more lemons between them to come. So, as celebration of the **_Bleach_** manga's final year and Ichigo's birthday today, let's all enjoy this chapter and I'll see you the next time.

Until then, see you later.


End file.
